Sally's Revenge
by ChelseaTheChihuahua
Summary: Sequel to 'Consequenses' 4 years have past since Flash was born, Sonic and Amy are getting married. Flash gets a crush and he will do anything to make her like him but Sally escapes from prison for revenge but someone else arrives from Amy's past, is Sally the REAL bad girl here or is someone else? Sonamy slight FlashxOC...(Discontinued)
1. First Day Of School

**What the heck, I will put up the sequel today :D this is based 4 years later ok people :) I just wanna say thank you for over 200 reviews, that is my highest for a Sonamy story for me. On with the story.**

It was 5am in the morning. Amy and Sonic were sound asleep in their king sized bed, everything changed since Amy got pregnant 4 years ago, Blaze and Silver have a kid which was a little boy while Knuckles and Rouge had a girl. Tails and Cream have recently started dating. Sonic stirred since he knew what the time was. His first morning run with his son for the first time. He pulled the covers off of him but he kept quiet since his _fiancé _was sleeping. That's right, Sonic and Amy are engaged to be married.

Sonic put on his red sneakers with the golden buckle on and placed on a zip up blue hoodie and a pair of shorts. He looked over at Amy and smiled at her sleeping form, he carefully kissed her cheek without waking her "I promise I will bring Flash back before his first day of kindergarten"

Amy shifted in her sleep with a smile. Sonic quietly left Amy's room and made his way to Flash's room. He opened his son's room and he saw that he was sound asleep, Flash was a happy care-free boy that loved to run without a care in the world, he loved his parents to death. Flash was cuddling his bunny that has been there since he was born. Flash's bedroom walls were covered in of his father's posters, Sonic bed sheets, Sonic rug and he also had on a pair of Sonic pjs.

Sonic kneeled down and shook Flash slightly "Flash, you said you wanted your first morning run"

Flash groaned and stirred, he turned round and saw his father looking at him, Flash's lime-green eyes pierced his father's lime-green eyes, Flash yawned "Morning daddy, is mommy up?"

Sonic chuckled as he ruffled Flash's quills "You know your mom, she loves her beauty sleep"

Flash smiled at him, he knows his mom very well "Daddy, can Mr Bunny come on the run too?"

Sonic looked at his bunny that was slightly discoloured, Flash has had it for 4 years and he still sleeps with it "Hmm why don't you ask him?"

Flash looked at his bunny and he smiled at his dad "He said he wants to come too"

Sonic chuckled "Alright Mr Bunny, make sure you wrap up warm like Flash"

Flash got out of his bed and grabbed Mr Bunny's sweat shirt which was made by Amy, Sonic went into Flash's closet and picked out a light purple hoodie and a pair of shorts since it is quite warm this morning. Once Flash was changed, he quickly put on his sneakers that were the same as Sonic's and he gave Mr Bunny a cuddle "I'm ready daddy"

Sonic hosted Flash onto his shoulders and they left his room. They quietly left the house and Sonic placed Flash down "So where are we gonna run daddy?"

Sonic chuckled at his son's question as he ruffled his quills "Where ever the wind may take us…You ready"

"YEAH!" Flash cheered. Sonic and Flash then ran off with a blue streak from Sonic and a purple with a hint of blue streak from Flash as they began their first morning run.

/

Its now 7am and Amy was now awake to make breakfast. She knew that Sonic took Flash for their first run together so she wasn't worried. She got Flash's school bag ready that had pencils, paper and his lunch. The door than flung open and Sonic came in with Flash on his shoulders while Flash was holding Mr Bunny "Morning boys"

Sonic placed Flash on the ground as he gave her a good morning kiss "Morning Ames, I see that breakfast is ready"

Flash ran up to his mom and hugged her legs "Morning mommy, me ad Mr Bunny had our first morning run with daddy, it was so much fun"

Amy kneeled down and hugged her little boy "Aww really? I'm glad you had fun Flash and you too Mr Bunny" she giggled as she pattered Mr Bunnys's head "Now eat your breakfast"

Flash got into the chair and started to eat his cereal which was Sonic shaped. Flash is a HUGE fan of his dad. Sonic just couldn't believe that his own son became a fan of him. After Flash finished his breakfast, he grabbed his bag ready and he placed Mr Bunny on the sofa "Im ready mommy"

"Alright sweetie, say bye to daddy" she said as she went to put her coat on

Flash ran up and jumped on his dad "Bye daddy, I love you"

Sonic hugged Flash back and placed him back on the floor "Bye Flash and I love you too"

Amy and Flash left the house. Sonic just chilled on the sofa and he shut his eyes with a smile "Life is sweet"

/

Flash and Amy made it to the school, Flash got all happy when he saw his best friend. Smoke the Hedgecat, Smoke is Silver and Blaze's son. Smoke had Silver's fur colour, his 2 long quills and his quills on his forehead. He had Blaze's tail with the tip that was purple, Blaze's eyes and her muzzle and he also gained his mother's fire powers.

"SMOKE!" yelled Flash as he fisted pumped him "First day of school, isn't this exciting?"

Smoke laughed at Flash as he rubbed his neck "I guess so, I hope there isn't any girls, they have cooties"

Amy gigged at them and then she turned her attention to Blaze and Silver "Kids huh? You gotta love them"

Blaze gigged at that "Yeah, they can be annoying sometimes…I feel like I'm looking after two" she then slightly glared at Silver.

He put his arms up in defence "Hey, Smoke makes me act like a child"

Blaze rolled her eyes "Yeah right…Smoke you better get inside"

Smoke looked at his mother and nodded "Okay mom, lets go Flash"

Flash nodded with confidence "Yeah, bye mommy" he ran and kissed his moms cheek and left with Smoke into the building. Amy sighed.

"They grow up so fast" she said

/

Smoke and Flash were looking at their new classroom, there were tables that had colouring pencils, pens, a play kitchen, computer to play games on, numbers, letters and paints. Flash and Smoke saw loads of other kids too that were sitting on the floor waiting for their new teacher.

"Good morning class" said a female voice "I am your new teacher, Mrs Jenkins" Mrs Jenkins was a orange fox with lovely pink eyes, she had a long purple skirt and a green long sleeved shirt "Now I would like everyone to introduce themselves" After everyone done that, the door flung open

"Sorry I'm late teacher, my mom over slept and got lost" said a voice. Flash turned round and his mouth was slightly open in shock. The female was a bat-echidna hybrid, her fur was a lovely rosy pink. She had long pink dreadlocks, bat ears with red bat wings, her tail was a zig-zag shape and her eyes were a beautiful aquamarine colour. She was wearing purple dolly shoes, white tights, purple skirt with a white shirt and a purple cardigan.

"Oh that's alright, what is your name young lady?" asked Mrs Jenkins

The girl blushed from embarrassment "Destiny the Echidbat"

Flash blushed at her name, it was beautiful to him. Smoke grinned at his best friend "You like her don't you?"

Flash shook his blush off and glared at Smoke "Sh-Shut up"

Mrs Jenkins smiled at Destiny "Ahh yes you are the daughter to Rouge the bat and Knuckles the echidna, why don't you take a seat next to Flash?"

Destiny sat down next to the purple hedgehog, Flash was blushing madly at her, he gulped "Hey, I'm Flash"

Destiny turned her head and slightly smiled "Hey"

Smoke was snickering, what a fun day this was gonna be?

**AWWWW Flash has a crush :D at a young age too, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	2. Destiny's Reason

**I thought the last chapter was well sweet with Flash getting a crush so soon, lets see what happens between them, enjoy**

It's now play time at the school, Flash and Smoke were drawing pictures. Flash couldn't stop staring at Destiny, if she is the daughter of Rouge and Knuckles how come he has never met her before? Destiny had her back to him while drawing.

Smoke grinned "Flash, just go and talk to her"

Flash glared at Smoke "No way, I'm too nervous and what if she don't like?"

Smoke picked up his milk carton and started to drink from the straw "So, just go up and talk to her"

Flash knew he was losing this battle, he got up and walked towards Destiny with a blushing red face. Destiny was happily drawing till she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round saw Flash there "What is it?" she asked

"I was wo-wondering if you wa-wanna draw with me?" he asked with a blushing face, Destiny looked at him with a weird look

Destiny then remember that she was the only one on her table, she smiled at Flash "Sure, I will just pick up the stuff I need"

Flash's heart fluttered with joy at that "Oh great, we are over there"

Destiny got the stuff she needed to followed Flash to the table that he and Smoke were. Destiny placed her things on the table, Smoke went to have a look at her picture. It was big green emerald "Hey, that's the Master Emerald isn't it?" asked Smoke

Destiny was shocked, how did he know that? "Err how did you know that?"

Smoke and Flash just smiled at her "We've seen it before, my daddy is friends with your mommy and daddy" said Flash with a smile "But we haven't seen you before"

Destiny shuffled her feet under the table "My mom and dad wanted me hidden because they were worried about how people would react when they see me"

Smoke had a confused look on his face "Hey I'm a hybrid myself, no treats me different"

Destiny slightly glared at him "Maybe its because you look more like a hedgehog than a cat. All you have is a cats tail and muzzle"

Flash knew that there is an argument is gonna kick off "Guys, let's just ca-"

"YOU DON'T SEE MY PARENTS HIDDING ME UP BECAUSE OF HOW I LOOK!"

Destiny's glare hardened as she glared at Smoke "I HAVE A MIXTURE OF BOTH IN ME, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AND MY PARENTS HAD A GOOD REASON!"

Smoke had flames started to form in his palms, Destiny backed away from him when she saw the flames. She grabbed her stuff and went back to the table she was at before, she glared t Smoke and Flash "Thanks for calling me over till HE yelled at me"

Flash's ears dropped, he glared at Smoke "Nice going"

Smoke's flames died down and he sighed "I'm sorry, I just got carried away"

It was 12pm which meant it was home time for them. Destiny quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to find her mom. Smoke and Flash looked at each other and they knew what they had to tell their parents…Who is she? And why was her mom and dad hiding her for 4 years?

/

Flash was now at home since Sonic went to pick him up. Flash was in his room cuddling Mr Bunny, Amy came in with milk and cookies for him "Here Flash, here is a snack…baby whats wrong?"

Flash sighed "Mom why did Knuckles and Rouge hide Destiny?"

Amy sat on the end of Flash's bed "Well, they were worried how people would react to her appearance-"

"That's what Destiny said" he blushed when he said her name "But Smoke is a hybrid"

Amy sighed "I know sweetie, but Smoke looks more like a hedgehog than a cat"

Flash knew his mother was right, he would never been mean or cruel to Destiny. He finds her really pretty "Mom…what was it like when you fell in love with daddy?"

Amy rose up from his bed and giggled "When I fell in love with your dad, it was heaven for me. I tried everything to get his attention for years but no luck…until I had you"

Flash knew the incident between his mom and dad and also this one woman who he is afraid of and that was Sally. Sonic came into Flash's room to join them "And also Knuckles was keeping her at home was because he wants her to be home-schooled"

Flash didn't know what home-schooled was but he knew he had to ask "What's home-schooled?"

"It's when someone would rather do school work at home rather than at school" explained Amy "Now eat your snack before you father does"

Sonic pretended to be hurt while clutching his chest "That hurt Ames, that really hurts"

Flash laughed while he was starting eat his snack

/

Destiny was up in her room just playing with her dolls. Rouge came into her room with some sandwiches for her "Here you go honey"

Destiny took the plate and thanked her "Mom, why was I hidden from everyone?"

Rouge sat down next to her daughter and rubbed her long dreadlocks "You know the answer to that and also your father wanted you to be home-schooled because of it"

Destiny just nodded while eating her sandwiches "I wanna keep going to school mom, I wanna make friends and hopefully meet someone special"

Rouge smiled at her little girl, she kissed her head "Of course, but no dating till you are older"

Destiny blushed at that but Rouge didn't notice. She looked at her drawing of the Master Emerald and she added herself on there being a princess but there was a question mark next to her on the picture "One day I will find my prince"

/

It was now 8pm at night, Flash was sleeping upstairs while Amy was reading a book while cuddling into Sonic's body while he was watching the TV, it was on the news channel. Amy turned her attention from her book to the TV

_Sally Acorn will be realised on September the 15__th__ which is next week, she claims to be a changed person and while never harm anyone again. So all you viewers out there, don't be afraid of Sally since she is a changed person, good night and we will be back same time tomorrow_

Sonic turned off the TV ad he looked at Amy, he saw that she was shaking in fear "What if she only said that to get to me and Flash?"

Sonic pulled her into his arms while he was smoothing out her quills for comfort "Like I said, I wont let her harm my family"

Amy believed him, she nodded into his chest "How could they realise her? After what she did…I don't understand"

Sonic just kept rubbing her quills "I'm not sure myself but I will protect you and Flash, I promise"

Sonic and Amy stayed like that all night…curled up in each others arms until the next day

**Oh no, Sally is out of prison :o lets hope she is a changed person but we all know she isn't. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	3. Happy Halloween

**Im so sorry for not updating for the past week, laptop had to get repaired because it wouldn't start up properly, my daughter hasn't been well and ive been busy with other stuff, enjoy this chapter and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

It's been a month since Smoke and Flash talked to Destiny, she has been distant with them. Today is Halloween and Flash and Smoke are going out for their first ever trick-or-treating. They were going with 2 new friends which were the sons to Spikey and Shadow. Spikey's son was a grey cat with his father's purple eyes and with yellow ears, he enjoys pretending to be an agent like his father and he was a happy child. His name is Jake

Shadow's son was a splitting image of him, he had his father's fur and quill shape but instead of red streaks he had orange and his eyes were yellow. He is mainly a good boy but when something gets him angry he lets off small chaos energy. His name is Hunter

"I CANT WAIT FOR HALLOWEEN TRICK-OR-TREATING!" yelled Jake with excitement "Us four are gonna be the Ninja Turtles"

Flash, Smoke, Jake and Hunter are gonna be the Ninja Turtles. They were all at Flash's home getting ready. Flash put on the blue bandana on his face that had eye holes so he can see, he had a shell that was made out of cardboard and it was also the same with the front that was a peach colour, he also had a brown belt round his belly that had his 2 plastic katanas in. Flash was dressed up as Leonardo.

Smoke put on the purple bandana that was the same as Flash's, he also had a shell made out of cardboard and it was also the same as the front, he also had a brown belt around his front and he had a plastic bo staff in his right hand. Smoke was dressed up as Donatello.

Hunter put on the red bandana which was also the same as his mates, his shell was made out of cardboard and so was the front, his brown belt was around his front and it held his 2 plastic sais in them. Hunter was Raphael.

Jake placed on his orange bandana which was also the same as the others, shell made out of cardboard and so was the front, the brown belt round his middle held 2 plastic nun chucks. Jake was Michelangelo.

"Oh man" smiled Flash "We look so good guys"

They agreed with Flash, they were going out with Flash's father tonight and Sonic was dressed up too. Sonic opened the door and he had rat ears, painted on whiskers and a fake rat tail. He had a brown long cloak on that was tied by a black karate belt, he had fake claws on his fingers, pull out rat teeth and a big stick. Sonic was Master Splinter.

He chucked "Ready to go my sons?"

The boys laughed as they bowed "Hai Sensei"

Sonic had to admit, they looked good and he looked good too. They walked downstairs and there was Amy at the front door with the candy next to it. Amy will be staying at home so she can give out candy to the children "Oh my, there are ninjas in my house" she smiled "You boys look fantastic"

They all smiled, Flash ran up to his mom and hugged her "Thank you mommy, we will bring back loads of candy"

Amy giggled "Im sure you will" she kissed her son's forehead and she walked over to Sonic and kissed his cheek "Make sure you keep an eye on them Master Splinter"

Sonic chuckled "Of course Miss Rose" he opened the door and the boys followed him ready to have some fun. Amy closed the door and started to giggle again. She sat down on the sofa, she has been slightly off colour. She sighed as she went upstairs to the bathroom.

She went into the cabinet and pulled out a box that said 'Pregnancy Test', Amy thinks she might be pregnant again, she pulled it out and she knew what she had to do. Her and Sonic haven't been talking about having another baby since Flash is still pretty young. She took the test by peeing on it and all she could was wait for the results.

/

Sonic and the boys were walking around town with their bags with some candy inside already. Every time someone walked past, they found their costumes amazing and fantastic. Sonic got told that Flash's friends couldn't stay for very long since they had school tomorrow. Sonic decided to take Hunter home first. He found his door and knocked on it.

The opened and there stood a female orange hedgehog, her eyes were a stunning yellow colour. Her quills reached her bum so they were pretty long, she had on a long sleeved black shirt with a pumpkin on it and it had a happy face on, white jeans and black flat shoes. Her name was Danni

"Hunter, have you had a good time sweetie?" she smiled as she picked up her son. She smiled at Sonic and nodded her head "Thanks for bringing my little ninja back Sonic"

Sonic smiled "Your most welcome Danni, you and Shadow doing well?"

Danni smiled as she kissed Hunter on the cheek. He rubbed his cheek in disgust but he secretly likes it "We are doing fine Sonic, married life agrees with us" she said as she showed Sonic her wedding ring.

Sonic nodded with a smile. He was happy that Shadow has found someone who loves him for who he is "That's good, I better get these ninjas home"

Hunter said bye to his friends as his mother put him inside. Sonic was glad that Jake lived near Hunter since they were best friends just like Flash and Smoke are. Sonic knocked on the door and it flung open. Jake jumped on the figure and laughed.

"MOMMY IVE HAD A LOT OF FUN!" yelled Jake excitedly. The female giggled. She was a grey female cat who had deep pink eyes, her long grey hair was up in a ponytail, she just had a regular pink top and blue jeans. Her name was Melinda.

Melinda giggled at her little boy "That's good Jake, now get inside before you catch a cold" Jake waved at his friends and ran inside to find his dad "Thanks for dropping him off Sonic, just to let you know that Spikey is doing what he can to find that mad woman"

Sonic nodded "Thanks Melinda, I don't want her near my family"

They said good bye and Sonic was now going back home with Flash and Smoke since Smoke is spending the night.

/

Amy look at the test with wide eyes, she saw the same chao and when first found out she was pregnant with Flash…Amy is pregnant again. She got out of the bathroom and placed the test on her bed on Sonic's side. Her ears twitched when she heard the door open "AMES!?"

Amy made her way downstairs and placed a smile on her face "You boys have fun?"

Flash nodded his head really quick "LOOK AT ALL THE CANDY MOMMY!"

Smoke yawned as he took off his purple bandana "Can I go to bed Amy?"

Amy smiled at Smoke "Of course you may Smoke, the camp bed is all set up in Flash's room"

Smoke went into his bag and pulled out his Ninja Turtle pjs and ran upstairs, Flash kissed his mom and dad's cheek and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Amy frowned slightly and Sonic noticed "Babe? What's wrong?"

Amy looked at her fiancé and sighed "Sonikku how would you feel if we have another child?"

Sonic's eyes widen at her question, him and Amy haven't been talking about since their hands were full with Flash "Umm I would be okay about it, Why you ask?"

Amy took his hand and lead him upstairs, She went into their room and showed him the pregnancy test "Sonic I'm pregnant"

Sonic took the test and there is no way he wont throw this one away, his lips curled up into a smile "Oh Amy" he said as he picked her up and span her, She was giggling "I love you so much"

Amy pressed her lips on his "I love you so much too"

**AWWWW Amy is pregnant again :D I wonder what she will have this time? AWW Flash and his friends wre the Ninja Turtles and Sonic was Master Splinter XD that popped into my head when I went to see the new TMNT movie and I LOVED it, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	4. Taken

**Back with another chapter, I know that my updates are slightly slow but I had loads of things to do round the past week, so just bear with me okay? Enjoy**

Flash and Smoke were in school playground playing with their friends Hunter and Jake, they were pretending to be Ninja Turtles, they weren't allowed their things because they might hurt someone. While the boys were playing, Destiny was in the corner of the building with her bat ears pinned against her head. She has been here for the past month and no one wants to be friends with her. Her aquamarine eyes were looking at Flash who was playing, she sighed.

"All I need is a friend who will at least play with me" she said to herself as she kicked the dirt, she walked over the sandpit and started to make a sand castle…alone.

Flash looked over at Destiny who was on her own, he was is in own little world. He left his friends and ran up to her. She looked at him with a frown "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she asked as she was close to tears.

Flash felt her pain, he sat down next to her and he blushed slightly "Destiny, I was wo-wondering if you wanna pla-play with us?"

Destiny tore her eyes from his to his mates, they were a good distance away. Smoke just glared at her and she glared back at him "I don't think so till h-"

"I know, I will tell Smoke to stop being mean to you I promise" he said as he took her hand, she slightly blushed at his touch but she shook it off

"Umm okay"

Flash smiled at her, took her away from the sand pit and led her to his friends. Hunter and Jake smiled at Destiny while Smoke just glared "Guys, Destiny will be playing with us"

Jake jumped with glee "ALL RIGHT, SHE CAN PLAY APRIL!"

Destiny had no idea what they were talking about, she smiled as Flash told her what to do. She has to pretend that she was in trouble and pretend she was calling for help, while he boys were pretending to fight the bad guys. She giggled at their actions and she can now say she is having fun.

/

"AMY CONGRATULATIONS!" squealed Blaze as she gave Amy a hug, Amy laughed at Blaze as she hugged her back "Have you told Flash?"

Amy shook her head as she was sipping her tea "Not yet, Sonic and I wanna wait till the time is right"

Blaze understood that, Flash is still young and he might not understand that another baby will be in the house in 9 months. Cream came from the kitchen with some cookies. Cream is now 14 years old and is dating her childhood crush, Tails, she now has long brown hair growing out from her head with is up in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow crop-top that showed her creamy belly and she now has her belly button pierced that had a blue diamond on it and it was the same shade as Tails' eyes, it also had a small chain dangling from it that had Tail's tails on it in yellow diamonds, she had a pair of white jeans and yellow sandals.

Blaze and Amy looked at her with wide eyes, they saw that she had her belly button pierced "Cream, you got your belly done?"

Cream placed the cookies down and gigged "Yep,itI didn't hurt that much. I really wanted it done so I can be a proper teenager"

Blaze shook her head "Does your mother know?"

Cream nodded with a smile "Oh yeah, she was totally fine with it. I asked her that I wanted it done and she gave me permission. She told me that I'm a teenager now so I can get anything done apart from tattoos"

Amy and Blaze nodded at her answer "So when did you get it done?"

Cream sat down while fiddling with her hair "About a month ago, I showed Tails and he loved it…I'm glad that Sonic isn't angry about you being pregnant again Amy"

Amy smiled at her rabbit friend "Yeah, im glad too. We haven't talked about it but he is really happy"

Cream and Blaze know that Sally has been released from prison who is claiming to be a changed woman but everyone knows she isn't. A knock was then heard, Blaze got up and answered and there stood Rouge.

"Hey honeys" she greeted as she walked in "I heard that Amy is pregnant once again"

Amy giggled at Rouge "You heard right and I'm gonna make it my last ever pregnancy"

Rouge sat down with a sigh in delight "Feels good to sit down…Cream sweetie, you have your belly done, when did that happen?"

Cream giggled, she knew she had to repeat the story all over again.

/

It was now the end of school and everyone was waiting to get picked up. Flash and Destiny were the only ones left but their parents aren't here yet. Destiny has been smiling all day, she has made friends with Hunter, Jake and Smoke after he apologised to her and she accepted it. She is very good friends with Flash and she really likes him

"Flash, I wanna say thank you for a great day at school" she said with a smile

Flash did a nervous laugh "You're welcome Dest-"

"Hey little ones, you lost?" said a female voice. Flash and Destiny looked up at her, She was dressed up in really tight clothes, covered in make-up on her face, she had deep blue eyes and long auburn hair. She had an evil grin on her face…it was Sally!

Flash became stiff, he knew this woman from his mom and dad. They told him stories about her and about what she did. Destiny started to shake in fear as she hid behind Flash and gripped his hand.

Flash glared slightly "No, we are waiting for our parents"

Sally giggled at him "Well I'm a friend of your parents and they have asked me to bring you home"

Sally pulled out some sleep spray and quickly sprayed it on Flash and Destiny. Flash and Destiny fell into a deep sleep. Sally picked up the 2 children and laughed "I will get that pink bitch for what she did, let's see how far she will go when her son is with the likes of me"

She did an evil laugh and ran off with the 2 helpless kids under her arms. Flash and Destiny have been kidnapped by the mad woman, Sally Acorn.

**Uh oh :o Flash and Destiny have been kidnapped by Sally and Cream has got her belly done XD LOL but hey all teens do that now :), review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	5. First Witness

**A new chapter is here, lets see what is gonna happen when Sonic and Knuckles arrive and they notice that their only children are missing**

Sonic and Knuckles knew they were gonna be a little late to pick up Flash and Destiny. They were slightly side-tracked by taking the long route to the school since they wanted to catch up. When they arrived, they notice that Flash and Destiny aren't here.

"Where are Flash and Destiny?" wondered Knuckles

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders, he opened the gate onto the little playground and he saw that the teacher was in there "Maybe they are with their teacher? Come on"

They both walked across the playground and into the small classroom. Mrs Jenkins, the teacher, was putting things away then she spotted Sonic and Knuckles and smiled "Why hello Mr Hedgehog and Mr Echidna, what can I do for you?"

"We're sorry that we arrived late to pick up our children, are they in here with you?" said Knuckles as he folded his arms

Mrs Jenkins frowned "No they aren't here, last time I saw them was that they were waiting outside for you"

"They aren't there" Sonic frowned "Did you see anything?"

Mrs Jenkins sat down at her desk "Well, I didn't see anything…apart from an adult female"

Knuckles and Sonic looked at her with interest; they both sat in the 2 chairs in front of her desk "What happened?"

"Well, while I was cleaning a few things away in here. I saw a female in the bushes not far from the school building" she said "I noticed she has been there all day but it never concerned me until now"

Sonic got up and placed his hands on her desk and looked into her eyes "Describe her"

"She had like inappropriate clothing on, her face was covered in make-up, long auburn hair and blue eyes"

Sonic and Knuckles froze in anger "I DON'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!" yelled Knuckles, his purple eyes had flames forming "YOU LET HER TAKE THE KIDS AWAY!"

Mrs Jenkins frowned at him "Mr Echidna, I didn't know anything about her. While I was cleaning up some more, I looked out and they were gone. I thought you arrived to pick them up and I noticed that the female was gone too"

Sonic looked at her and he had a slight glare on his face "Call the police and tell them what you saw, me and Knuckles will tell our friends and partners that my son and Knuckles' daughter has been taken"

Mrs Jenkins pulled out her cell and made the call, Sonic and Knuckles left the school to tell everyone that Flash and Destiny have been kidnapped by the mad woman, Sally Acorn.

/

Flash stirred from his deep slumped, he blinked his eyes so his vision can become clear. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark room, must be a basement. It was dirty, smelly and very cold. He saw that Destiny was sleeping next to him. He nudged her "Destiny, wake up"

Destiny opened her teal coloured eyes with difficulty "Flash, what's going on?" she asked as she cuddled next to him "I'm so cold" she whispered

Flash blushed slightly from her action but he had to admit, it was cold in here "Last thing I remember was getting taken away from that lady"

The door flung open, Sally walked down the stairs with an evil grin and in her hands was a very fluffy yellow blanket "Ahh good you're up, how do you like your new home kid's?"

Flash glared at her "Let us out of here you bad girl"

Sally laughed loudly "Bad girl? That's the best you can come up with?" she turned her attention to Destiny "What about you, you little freak? Think you can think of a good insult?"

Destiny's eyes filled up with tears, she was so scared "N-No"

Sally grinned at her "Good, now I don't want you little people to die from the cold, here is a blanket"

She threw the warm blanket to them, Flash grabbed up and wrapped round his and Destiny's body. He felt tears sting his eyes. Sally went back up the stairs and shut the door and locked it. Destiny's tears were falling down her cheeks "I wanna go home"

Flash started to cry too "I wanna go home too"

/

Amy had tears rolling down her face, she was sitting on the sofa with her eyes full of tears. Sonic had her in his arms, rocking her back and forth "Ames, we'll find Flash and Destiny"

She looked up at him with her eyes full of tears "Wh-What if th-they ar-are dea-"

"Please don't say that" he said, his eyes were starting to sting from his forming tears "Knuckles and Rouge are just as upset as us, Destiny is their only child and they wont stop at nothing to make sure she is safe"

Amy didn't say anything, Flash was her little boy. With her being pregnant again, she knew that this new baby would never replace her little boy "Will Shadow and Spikey find them?"

Sonic sighed as he kissed her forehead "They will do the searching every night till they are found while me, Knuckles and everyone else will search during the day"

Amy nodded sadly "I guess I'll have to stay here because I'm pregnant?"

Sonic nodded "Yes, I don't want you to have a miscarriage and you need to stay here if anyone calls or if Flash and Destiny come here"

Amy nodded and she snuggled into Sonic's shoulder and started to cry again. Sonic wrapped his arm round and he now had tears coming down his face "I promise I will bring Flash and Destiny back to where they belong…Sally will be brought to justice"

**Amy and Sonic are grieving :'( its very upsetting to lose your child, all parents out there, keep you child at home or be there with them so they are safe. Looks like the teacher was the first witness, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	6. Planning

**Im back with a new update, my updates will be slightly slower than normal because my laptop is slowly packing up, so it needs to be repaired this weekend, I hope you understand. Enjoy this chapter**

The next morning Amy and Sonic weren't saying a word, they can't get over the fact that Flash has been taken from them and they had one person to blame, Sally, what's even worse that she has taken Knuckles and Rouge's daughter Destiny. Amy was sitting on the sofa with a box of tissues next to her. She has been crying all morning and also having her morning sickness, Sonic kneeled in front of her "Ames we'll find them"

Amy looked at him with her tear-stained face "I hope so, I want them back home"

A knock was then heard, Sonic went up and answered it. It was their friends, Vanilla said she will stay and keep Amy company "Hey guys come in"

They all walk in, in silence. They heard what happened to those poor kids "Hey Sonic, how you holding up?" asked Tails, Tails has gotten taller over the years. His 3 bangs were nearly coving his left eye, he was a white button shirt with a blue jacket over it along with blue jeans and his red shoes. He was holding Cream's hand

"We aren't holding up to well" He said with a glum look "So what's the plan?"

Blaze sighed, she was glad that her son wasn't taken by Sally "Well I suggested that Tails and Cream will search by the air, Rouge will stay at home just in case. Me and Silver will check the town while you and Knuckles will check the city"

Sonic agreed with that "Alright, Shadow and Spikey are resting up to continue their search tonight. Let's get going"

Tails started to turn his tails while Cream started to flap her ears, they left the house and started to search by the air. Blaze and Silver ran to the south. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other with a glare, they will get their kids back. They ran out towards the north.

Amy was still sobbing, Vanilla pulled her into a comforting hug "It's gonna be okay Amy sweetie, Sonic and the others will find Flash and Destiny"

Amy only nodded wile crying "He is my little boy, I need to tell him that he is gonna be a big brother"

Vanilla didn't say a word, she only rocked Amy back and forth in comfort

/

Flash and Destiny woke up at the same time, even with the blanket they were still cold. They were bothing huddling each other to keep warm, Destiny was still crying while cuddling Flash. Flash was trying to figure out how to get out of here "We need a way to get out of here"

Destiny dried her face while looked at Flash "I just wanna go home and away from this place"

The door flung open, Flash and Destiny quickly jumped in each others arms looking scared. Sally came downstairs with a grin "You sleep well freaks?"

Flash knew he had to be strong for Destiny "No we didn't"

"Good, I see that the hybrid wont talk to me" she said as she kneeled down to Destiny's level "TALK TO ME!"

Destiny's tears returned but she just slightly glared at her through her tears "I wanna go home"

Sally snickered at her answer "YOU ARENT LEAVING TILL I GET WHAT I WANT!" She looked down at Flash and glared at him "YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! SHE TOOK AWAY _MY_ SONIC AND THAT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Flash didn't say a word but he just looked up at her with a frown "It's not my fa-"

"YES IT FUCKING IS!" she yelled "SHE RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW IM GONNA RUIN HERS BY KEEPING YOU BOTH DOWN HERE!"

Destiny then had the guts to speak to her but she still hide behind Flash "Why am I here? I haven't done anything"

"YOU ARE DOWN HERE BECAUSE YOU NEED TO KEEP THAT SON THAT SHOUD BELONG TO ME COMPANY!" she yelled as she went up the stairs and threw down some food "EAT THIS FOOD AND SHUT UP!" then she slammed the door

Flash and Destiny looked at the food on the floor, it looked fresh and edible. They both picked an apple and started to eat it and there was also some cheese sandwiches "Do you think everyone is looking for us?"

"Of course Destiny" said Flash as he placed a hand on her shoulder "But I think we should help ourselves too"

"How?"

"We are gonna find a way out of here" he said with a smile

/

Smoke, Jack and Hunter were at school. It was all quiet since they found out today that Flash and Destiny were taken away. They were just finger painting together a big picture of Flash and Destiny. Mrs Jenkins looked over at the 3 boys and frowned at them, she walked up to them "Its gonna be alright boys"

They all looked up with her with tears in their eyes "Your parents are very strong, they will find them soon"

They only nodded and went back to their picture, Mrs Jenkins left them to tend to the other children. The picture had Flash and Destiny playing in a big field of flowers, the boys knew that they are just right of each other when they get older. "Why do I get the feeling that we wanna help too?" said Jake as he looked at Smoke and Hunter "They are my friends"

"Yeah, why aren't we helping? They are our friends" said Hunter as he wiped his finger on the apron that had paint on it "We cant just sit here and do nothing while that mad woman is out there"

Smoke and Jake knew what he was talking about, everyone they know call Sally the Mad Woman because of what she done 4 years ago "We need to figure out how get out of the building without getting spotted"

Smoke nodded "Even though it will be dangerous out there, we will come up with something soon. Let's just finish our picture first"

They agreed with that, they continued their picture while thinking of a plan to help find Flash and Destiny without anyone knowing.

**Looks like Flash and Destiny's friends wanna help find them too, Flash and Destiny are now gonna figure out how to get out of the basement while Sonic and friends are gonna search the town and the city, fingers crossed that they will find them soon, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	7. A Location

**Im super sorry for not updating for a week, laptop packed up and it needed to get repaired so now I can get back to writing again finally, now I heard that there will be quite abit of Sonamy in the Sonic Boom tv series :D once I watch a few episodes I will do stories on that so keep your eyes out and I will do them round the new year, enjoy this chapter**

Its been a month since Flash and Destiny were taken. Amy has just came back from the hospital for her pregnancy scan, she pulled out 2 scan photos and tears form. She wasn't having a baby…she is having two, Amy is expecting twins! Sonic quickly dropped her home to continue his search along with everyone else. Rouge was at Amy's to comfort each other "I want my baby girl home" she said as her ears were pinned against her head.

Amy sighed as she placed the scan pictures down "I know, I want my little boy home…he is gonna be a big brother to two little siblings"

"How did Sonic take the news about you expecting twins?" asked Rouge as she took a sip of her hot coco

"Well, he was really shocked at first but then he adjusted to it and now he is being extra protective" she said but then she saw that Rouge had tears in her eyes "What's wrong?"

Rouge placed her mug down and looked into Amy's jade-green eyes "Honey, you promise you wont say anything especially to my Knuckie?"

Amy looked confused but just nodded "Of course, what is it?"

Rouge took a deep breath and started to explain "I had a miscarriage a month ago"

Amy's eyes widen in shock, Rouge was pregnant? And how come she didn't say anything? "You were pregnant?"

She nodded and her tears were rolling down her face "Yes, I didn't wanna say anything because I was so scared. I was gonna tell everyone when you said you was pregnant, but when Destiny disappeared I broke down, then two days later…I lost mine and Knuckles' baby" she cried

Amy rose up and sat next to her friend, she felt her pain and she hopes that Amy wont lose her twins like Rouge lost her baby "You have to tell him Rouge, he was the father to that innocent unborn baby"

Rouge turned her teal eyes that were full of tears "I cant, at least not now. I want Destiny and Flash found so I can kill that bitch that made me lose my second child"

Amy understood that then the door flung open and there stood Silver "Silver? What is it? Have you found them?"

Silver shock his head "Nope but I think you'll find this interesting about what I saw"

Rouge and Amy looked at with interest "Well?"

Silver sat down "I had a vision, I saw some old looking house. There were screams for help and screams for pain…I knew the cries for help were from Flash and I think the scream of pain came from Destiny"

Amy and Rouge were shocked about what they have just heard.

/

Flash was holding Destiny in his small limbs, she was covered in bruises and cuts and also her right wing was bleeding and was angled wrong, Flash knew that her wing was broken. Destiny was defending Flash from Sally but Sally took Destiny upstairs and beat her up badly. Destiny had passed out when Sally threw her down the stairs and that caused Destiny's wing to break.

Flash hugged her tighter and he glared at the top of the stairs from the basement "Destiny needs help and fast"

He used his speed to get up the stairs and quietly opened the door, he knew they were alone because Sally has gone out. He then saw the landline, he ran up and dialled a number, He rang up his mother's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mommy?"

"_Flash? Is that you?"_

Flash felt tears form in his eyes, it's been weeks since he heard his mother's voice "It's me mommy, I miss you so much"

"_Oh Flash I miss you too, where are you and Destiny being kept?"_

Flash's tears were now coming out of his lime-green eyes "I don't know, some creepy house out of town, all I know that it's a forest…Destiny's hurt mommy"

"_Alright honey, we are now coming alright just try and keep her warm till we get there"_

Flash was relived that his mom is coming to save him and his secret crush on Destiny "Hurry mommy, I don't know how long the scary lady will keep us here…I love you mommy and I love daddy too"

"_We'll be quick as we can, me and daddy love you too"_

Flash hung up the phone and started to look through the cabinets for a first aid kit. He found it and used his speed to get back downstairs to tend Destiny's wounds. Destiny was now coming round after passing out and then she saw Flash tending her wounds "You okay Destiny?"

Destiny blushed at him as he was carefully wrapping up her broken wing "How do you know first aid?"

Flash chuckled slightly "My mommy taught me, she started to teach me after a first fell over"

Destiny was impressed, after Flash finished tending her wounds. She sighed as she cuddled next to him. Flash started to go red but he wrapped his arms round her to keep her warm and safe.

/

Amy's door then flung open and everyone stood there. Amy phoned up Sonic saying Flash has called "So Flash called here?" asked Cream "Are he and Destiny alright?"

Amy shook her head "Flash is fine but…Destiny isn't"

Knuckles wrapped his arms round Rouge's waist to have her close to him "What's happened to her?"

"All I know that she is hurt, not dead but hurt" said Amy, Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm "But he told me that there was a house in the forest somewhere out of town and I think that's what Silver saw in his vision"

But no one knew that 6 small pair of ears were listening in "Our friends are in a forest somewhere outside of town" said Jake "We have to rescue them right away"

Smoke and Hunter agreed with them, the 3 boys ran into a sprint to find their missing friends.

**Oohh I feel so sorry for Rouge to lose her baby like that :'( she blames Sally and I don't blame her, Silver had a vision and it's a new lead, now they know what they are looking for and Amy is expecting twins, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	8. Found

**A new update is here, now to that review about the other kid with Jake and Smoke, didn't you read any previous chapters, the 3****rd**** kid is Shadow's son Hunter so remember that, on with the chapter**

It's now night time in the hedgehog house-hold, Shadow and Spikey were now investigating the forest that Amy mentioned. Sonic and Amy were cuddling on the couch while Sonic's palm was resting on her flat pregnant stomach. They knew they had to put the wedding on hold after Amy has the twins. Sonic was rubbing her belly to help ease the morning sickness "You feeling alright now?"

Amy sighed and nodded "I feel fine now Sonikku"

They both were worried about their son, least he gave them a lead about where he and Destiny were. Amy's tears were rolling down her cheeks when she thought about it. Sonic rubbed her cheeks to catch the tears, his own were now falling "We'll find them Ames, I promise"

Amy couldn't help it, she grabbed Sonic's face and kissed him passionately on the lips, Sonic responded by kissing her back. He wrapped his arm round her waist to pull her closer to him while she wrapped her arms round his neck to pull him closer to her. They were both crying into this kiss because they wanted their son home.

They parted their lips and they had a trail of saliva that left their mouths. Sonic pulled his pink fiancé into his body as she cried against him, he rubbed her back while he was crying himself.

/

Shadow and Spikey were now in the forest that Amy mentioned. This forest was called Frog Forest. Shadow knew this FAR too well, all those years ago when he was paired up with Rouge and Omgea to find Eggman about his memory "I know this forest well Spikey, we should be fine"

Spikey looked at Shadow and nodded "That's great but we all so need to look for Smoke, Jake and Hunter cause they are out here too-"

"DAD!" yelled a hyper voice. Spikey turned round and saw his son Jake "We wanna help"

Smoke and Hunter also looked up at them "They are our friends dad" said Hunter as his pierced his father's ruby red eyes will his yellow ones "Plus we are kinda scared out here"

Shadow was angry that Hunter ran off with Smoke and Jake and it made his wife, Danni worried sick. Shadow picked up Hunter and placed him on his shoulders "Alright, you better stay close AND you will apologise to your mother about running off, she has been worried sick about you"

"The same goes for you too Jake" said Spikey, Jake nodded as he hugged his father, Smoke staid close to them and then he remembered what they found

"Mr Shadow and Mr Spikey, we found something not far from here" said Smoke, Shadow and Spikey out their kids down and looked the hedgecat boy "It looked like a house that Miss Amy said"

Hunter and Jake nodded "Yeah its over here" they ran in the direction they came from, Spikey and Shadow followed closely behind. Shadow pulled back the bushes, there stood an abandon cottage with broken windows and it did look really creepy at night "Good job boys"

Spikey pulled out radio watch and contacted GUN HQ and also dialled a number and it was 2 numbers.

"Knuckles? Sonic?"

"_What's up?"_

"We found them"

/

Sonic jumped the landline phone in shock, Amy looked up at him with wonder "Sonic?"

Sonic's lips turned into a smile as he looked at Amy "Babe, He's been found"

Amy gasped as she smiled too and tears were coming down her face "Really? Let's go"

Sonic picked up Amy in bridal style and left the house, They also saw that Rouge and Knuckles were gliding above them towards Frog Forest

/

Shadow and Spikey told the kids to stay in the bushes while they tip-toed towards the house. Spikey saw a window that was the basement window. He saw that the two kids were sleeping in there and he saw that Destiny was pretty banged up and so was Flash by the looks of things. Spikey carefully tapped the window.

Flash woke up from the noise and he looked at the window, he smiled "Spikey? Destiny wake up, we are being saved"

Destiny woke up and saw Spikey at the window, she had no idea who he was. Spikey pulled out a laser which was in a pen and he started to burn the glass window. He pulled it out quietly and he jumped into the basement "Thank god you kids are alright" he whispered "Let's get you out of here"

"Spikey, Destiny has a broken wing" whispered Flash "She needs help"

Spikey kneeled down to Destiny's view, she hide behind Flash "Hey it's alright, I'm Jake's father and your parents should be here soon"

Her ears twitched at the word 'parents' and tears were falling from her teal eyes "Gets us out of here please"

Spikey pulled Destiny and Flash into his arms and quietly left the basement so no noise could be heard. When he got out Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge pulled each child into their arms. Flash was crying when he saw his mom and dad hugging him "Mo-mommy, d-daddy. It wa-was so scar-scary"

Sonic started to rub his son's back to help calm him down "Shh it's alright now, mommy and daddy are here"

Flash was still crying "De-Destiny has a broken wing"

Rouge and Knuckles were having tears of joy that Destiny was save in their arms again, she was crying so much when she saw her parents "Let's get these kids to the hospital" said Knuckles as he placed his daughter in Rouge's arms "I have some unfinished business to do" he said as he was making his way to find Sally in the house

Amy took Flash from Sonic "Take him to get checked out Ames, I'll be right behind you a little later"

Both Amy and Rouge were both scared about what their partners are gonna do. Shadow came back after checking the house, he pulled out his chaos emerald and told everyone to touch him to take them to the hospital unaware that Smoke, Hunter and Jake touched him, and then they vanished.

/

Knuckles and Sonic walked into the house to find Sally, they checked nearly all the rooms apart from one…the bedroom. Sonic walked up the stairs and opened the door, the room was empty then it hit him.

Sally is on the run

"KNUCKLES, SALLY IS ON THE RUN!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. Knuckles glared so hard.

"I'm gonna find that skank that hurt my daughter" he said "But now let's get to the hospital to check on our kids"

Sonic nodded, Knuckles jumped on Sonic's back and he grunted in pain "Seriously Knuckles, could of least lost some weight"

Knuckles grunted "Shut-up, let's just go" Sonic then ran out of the forest and straight to the hospital, they will find Sally but for now they will tend their kids after that horrible experience they had.

/

At the hospital, Flash was in the bed getting checked out by the nurse while Destiny was next to him getting her wing fixed. Destiny had to wear some kind of brace, it was a comfy vest with wires coming out of it, the wires were hooked onto the cast to keep her wing open so it can recover much quickly "There you go little lady"

Destiny smiled at the nurse "Thank you" Flash had nothing major for his injuries, just a few cuts and bruises. Rouge sat next to her daughter "I'm glad that my little pride and joy is safe"

Destiny hugged her mother but she was careful of her wing "I'm fine mommy, where is daddy?"

Rouge giggled "Don't worry about that now sweetie, you need your rest" The nurse came into with a glass of water and some pain relief medicine. The nurse helped Destiny take her medicine and it made her sleepy "Night sweetie I love you"

"I love you too mommy" replied a sleepy Destiny as she fell into a deep sleep, Rouge got up and went towards Amy and while nurse shut the curtains so the 2 sleeping children can sleep.

**Awww they have been found and its all thanks to Smoke, Jake and Hunter. Full credit to them cause they pretty much saved their lives :') oohh Sally is on the run now, whats her next move? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	9. Flash's New Protector

**I would like to say sorry for not updating for over a week, Microsoft word was acting abit funny and wouldn't work correctly for a while, now im back people XD lets get on with it**

Flash and Destiny are now released from hospital after 3 days of being there to recover from their horrible experience, Destiny's wing will take 8 weeks to recover and keeps going back to the hospital once a week to be x-rayed to see if the bones were recovering properly. Flash was glad to know that she was gonna be okay, now Sonic and Amy have gotten Flash a surprise since they are glad that he is safe and this surprise is what he kept asking for a while.

"Tell me please mommy and daddy" persuaded Flash while holding both of his parents hands

Amy giggled "You'll have to wait and see sweetie, Destiny has gotten the same surprise you have"

Flash's lime-green eyes started to sparkle up in joy, all 3 hedgehogs made it back and Sonic held the door handle and looked at his son "Now Flash, close your eyes while mommy will go and get it"

Flash closed his eyes with a smile on his face, Amy walked into the house and then Flash heard a little jiggle "Okay Flash open them"

Flash opened his eyes and tears came to his eyes. In Amy's hands was a 8 week Husky puppy, it was pure white with black ears and it was black all down its back, its eyes were a royal blue and its collar was blue. The puppy was barking with excitement "Is th-that fo-for me?"

Amy nodded as she knelt down at Flash "Yes sweetie, this is your puppy" she placed the Husky puppy into Flash's arms, the puppy had its tongue out with a smile and it started to bark "His name is Wolfie since you said they look like wolves"

Flash didn't respond, he looked at his new puppy and tears were rolling down his face. He wanted a Husky for about a year now, Sonic and Amy told him no because h was too little but now he has his puppy to call his own "Thank you mommy and daddy"

Sonic smiled at his little boy "Flash this isn't your only surprise either"

Flash looked up at his dad, so did Wolfie when he stopped barking but he kept his tongue out "What is it?"

Amy giggled "Well sweetie, mommy is gonna have two more babies. You are gonna be a big brother"

Flash's eyes widen even more and he had a huge smile on his lips, He placed Wolfie down "Really? Im gonna be a big brother?"

Sonic nodded "Of course, do you like the sound of that"

"I sure do" he said with a smile "When are they gonna be here? Are they gonna come tonight? Can they sleep in m-"

"Whoa calm down Flash" smiled Amy "They will be here in six months okay, plenty of time to get prepared"

Wolfie started to chase his tail when he heard the great news of the upcoming arrivals, he started to bark meaning 'that's great news' then his nose caught a smell of something, he started to walk towards a bush, he started to growl. His forming puppy teeth were showing.

In the bush was glaring blue eyes that glared back at the puppy "Get out of here" the voice was female. She got out from the bush and put her auburn hair in a ponytail and broke into a sprint. Wolfie started to bark

Sonic ran up to Wolfie and rubbed his head "What's up little buddy?"

The puppy started to whine and looked back at Flash but then growled again in the direction in front of him. Sonic knew something was wrong but what? He looked back at Flash who was still smiling in Amy's arms. Sonic nodded at Wolfie "Lead the way"

Wolfie started to use his nose to smell the scent, when he caught it. Wolfie ran into a sprint and Sonic was running after him but not at his full speed. Wolfie started to howl to prove that he is on the right track. Sonic then saw someone in the far distance, Wolfie started to growl again.

He then ran as fast as his paws would let him. Wolfie caught up with the figure, jumped and bit it on the bum. "AHHHHH YOU LITTLE MUT!" the voice was female

Sonic skid into a halt and he glared about who he saw "Sally"

Wolfie let go of Sally's bum and walked back to Sonic but he kept growling and barking. Sally turned round and smiled at Sonic "Good to see you again Sonic, how are you and your little slut doing?"

Sonic grabbed her by her vest top and hosted her up "You make me sick you know that? You kidnaped my son and Knuckles' daughter, you should be ashamed of yourself"

Sally just grinned at him and he held up her left finger "I'm still engaged to you, you know I would make a perfect wife for you"

Sonic grabbed her left finger and pulled off the ring, and threw it into a lake which was nearby "You are not engaged to me, we were over when Amy had Flash"

Wolfie was barking uncontrollably at Sally and she glared back at the puppy "EWWW THAT'S WHAT BIT ME!"

Sonic shoved her to the ground "THAT IS MY SONS NEW PUPPY, HE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BITE YOU!"

Sally just shrugged with a grin "New puppy huh? Is he gonna protect little helpless Flash from the likes of me? Kidnapping is just the beginning, see you later Sonikku" she then walked away pretending nothing happened.

Kidnapping was just the beginning? What else does she have up her sleeve? Sonic looked down at Wolfie and saw that he stopped growling and barking "Come on Wolfie, lets got home"

Sonic picked up the puppy in his arms and ran back home to tell Amy and the others what happened.

**Looks like Sally isn't done yet :o whats her next plan? Awww Flash got a new puppy which is a Husky puppy called Wolfie and he is excited to be a big brother :D looks like Wolfie will do anything to protect Flash, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	10. Twin

**Im back with a new update, ever since I got Pokemon Alpha Sapphire I wasn't able to put it down XD but now I can since I've beaten the league and I only got it yesterday XD enjoy**

Amy and Sonic were on their way to the hospital to know the gender of their expecting twins, they were walking hand-in-hand, Flash was sitting on his father's shoulders who is very excited about this scan. Even though he was happy to have his Husky puppy who was called Wolfie but this is FAR more exciting for him.

"I CANT WAIT TO SEE THEM!" he cheered "I'm gonna be the best brother ever!"

Amy giggled at her son being excited "Yes you are Flash, we are gonna see if they are healthy and to know what mommy is having"

Flash sweat dropped but he then laughed "But mommy you know you are having two babies so why ask that?"

Sonic chucked at that "Flash, what mommy means is that we need to know if she is gonna have two girls or two boys or one of each"

Flash's mouth shaped into an 'o' shape "Ohh right, now I get it…THERE IT IS THE HOSPITAL!"

The hospital came into view, it was the same hospital where Flash was born and when Sonic and Amy got together. Amy's bump was starting to show and it was now clearly visible through her shirt, Then Amy saw her favourite person in the world beside Sonic and Flash, her midwife Crystal the rabbit.

"Hey Crystal, nice to see you again and I can see that your little bundle of joy is on its way" gigged Amy

Crystal smiled "Thanks Amy" Crystal is 7 months pregnant, she conceived round the spring time. It wasn't planned so her partner dumped her and left her to raise the child alone and he wants nothing to do with it.

Flash then looked at Crystal's pregnant belly "Your tummy is bigger than my mommy's"

Crystal looked at Flash with her blue eyes and gigged "That's because I got pregnant before her, oh Flash look how grown up you are"

"Do I know you miss?" he asked, Sonic took him off his shoulders and balanced him on his hip

Sonic chuckled and ruffled Flash's bangs on his forehead "That nice lady helped your mommy greet you into the world"

Amy giggled at that and so did Crystal "So what you having then Crystal?"

"Oh it's a bouncy baby girl" she smiled "Now let's get inside to look at your twins"

The small family followed her inside to the maternity unit which was on the 25th floor. When they made it they walked into Crystal's ultrasound room. Sonic sat on the chair while Flash crawled into his lap and look curiously at the screen. Amy laid on the bed and lifted her shirt to expose her growing belly. Crystal started to get to work and then 2 small embryos appeared.

"What are those things?" asked Flash as he pointed at the screen "They look funny"

Crystal giggled as she squinted at the screen and she then smiled "Well Flash, when you was inside your mother you were so stubborn because you wouldn't move your legs to see if you were a boy or a girl"

Flash pouted and folded his arms "I'm not stubborn"

She then smiled at Amy "BUT we can see the genders of these two…Amy you are having twin girls"

Amy gasped and then she squealed "OH MY GOSH! GIRLS!"

Sonic looked at the screen where his twin daughters were. They had their little fingers and toes which were now forming, stubbed quills which will soon grow in the next few months. Flash looked amazed, he is gonna have 2 little sisters running around soon "M-My sisters?"

Amy looked at her little boy with tears rolling down her cheeks "Yes sweetheart, you are having two baby sisters"

/

Rouge was on her way home with bags full of shopping, she was humming a tune while walking through the park and then she saw the person that made her have a miscarriage. She glared, she placed her bags up in a tree so she can get them when she was done.

"HEY SALLY GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled. Sally turned and grinned as she applied lipstick

"Hmm I rather not since you have an anger problem" she grinned "I guess your ugly hybrid daughter will get that off you-"

Rouge cut her off by kicking her at the side of the head and Sally flew into a bush "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER UGLY! SHE IS TEN TIMES BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU!"

Sally glared at her as she got up, she spat out some saliva as she made impact with the bush, she had leaves and twigs in her hair and she didn't care "HA IM A REAL WOMAN!"

Rouge rolled her eyes at her remark, she flapped her wings and she rose off the ground "You…made…me…have…a…MISCARRIAGE YOU BITCH!"

Sally laughed so much that she fell to the ground holding her stomach "You're kidding, I'm like so sorry for you and I'm glad that is one hybrid dead"

Rouge couldn't take it any longer, she flew down and ace kicked her at the back of Sally's head while she wasn't looking "THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME LOSE MY SECOND CHILD!" and then Rouge grabbed Sally by her hair "And this was for kidnapping my beautiful daughter" she then kneed Sally in the groin and punched her round her chest area. Sally laid unconscious by that attack, Rouge panted as she flew up the tree to get her shopping bags "She should really learn her lesson but she don't know when to quit" But while Sally was unconscious, someone came along and picked her up and left.

**Hmmm I wonder who took Sally? OC's needed, it needs to be a male and I'll pick the one I like best and man Sally had what coming to her when Rouge bet her up for what she did and AWWWW Amy is having twin girls :3 review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	11. Partner In Crime

**Ok guys I have pick an OC which is my personal favourite AND it belonged to a non-author so I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is just about Sally and the male she meets, enjoy**

Sally groaned as she began to wake up, her vision was slightly blurry. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was in a dark apartment but she saw a pale white figure walk up to her with a steaming mug of hot tea "Hey are you alright miss?" the voice was male.

Sally got a good look of her saviour. He was a pale white wolf with grape purple eyes; he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, a long brown coat, black jeans and red sneakers. The male placed the mug on the coffee table. Sally went slightly red, he was very attractive.

"O-oh I'm just fine" she stuttered, she took the mug and took a sip of her tea "Did you bring me here?"

The wolf nodded "Yes I did, you were in pretty bad shape. That girl really did beat the crap out of you…My name is Sergio"

Sally winced as the pain in her head returned but she gently shook it off "I'm Sally as in Princess Sally"

Sergio grinned at her name "Well, well, well weren't you the one who tried to kill my ex-girlfriend four years ago?"

Sally went quiet. Sergio went out with Amy!? "You mean that you went out with that pink brat?"

Sergio got up and walked towards the window and sighed "Yes I did, I meet her when she was fourteen years old while I was sixteen. She was walking along the pathway and I decided to introduce myself"

Sally was taking in his story, how come she didn't know about while she was still dating Sonic at the time? "So what did you do?"

Sergio looked into her blue eyes "I asked her out on one date and she accepted, after that we started to go out on more dates and she started to forget about that blue idiot UNTIL she saw him with you" he said "But she dumped me after a year of dating because I'm a horrible person"

Sally didn't understand, she walked up to him in such pain but she pretended she was fine "Why are you a horrible person?"

"Let's just say someone was stealing her money from her account…I'm a thief, I date girls to get their account details and steal their money. I never love girls; I torture them into madness by stealing what is good to them"

Sally then started to grin at him "You want her back don't you?"

Sergio glared at her with his purple eyes "That's not gonna happen in a million years, when she found out I was stealing her money she said she never wanted to see me again. Besides she has a son and another kid on the way-"

"SO WHAT!" she yelled "SHE STOLE MY SOON-TO-BE-HUSBAND WHEN SHE GOT PREGNANT!"

Sergio looked into her eyes, all he saw was madness and anger. He had to admit, she looked amazing when she is angry and mad. He smirked as he pinned her against the wall "You sure you are a pretty princess?"

She blushed but she grinned at the same time "I can be a bad princess you know"

"How?" he asked

Sally giggled in an evil way "I have a plan up my sleeve so I can get my Sonic back and cause them to split up, but I need your help"

Sergio looked confused but just sighed "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to steal their little boy, I did it the first time but this time you're gonna help me…Also I need to get pregnant"

Sergio took a few steps back in shock "EXCUSE ME!?"

Sally rubbed her finger up and down his arm "Get me pregnant so I can pretend its Sonic's baby then Amy will dump him and she'll be back in your arms…you will get that little brat tonight so we can have sex in front of him"

Sergio knew Sally was bad but THIS bad? But he had to admit, it sounds like a great idea. He grinned at it "It's sick and twisted but I _like_ it" he then moved his finger in a forward motion "Give me those sexy lips"

Sally blushed and giggled. She pressed her lips against his and they started to have a hot and steamy make-out session. He ran his hands all up and down her hips while Sally pulled him closer. They pulled apart and they both grinned "Let the fun begin" they both said as they started to make-out again.

**A bit short but looks like Sally has a partner to help her and that is Amy's EX-boyfriend :O Sergio belongs to kookies14 thanx a lot :D review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	12. Amy's Ex-Lover

**Hey guys, I wont be updating next week because I'm going to my nans for the week and she has no internet service what is ever, so this is an update for a new chapter so enjoy**

Sergio didn't know what to think about this plan. Having sex in front of a little boy is just gross and disgusting, he knew this was the wrong idea and he didn't know what he was thinking. He knew it was his hormones raging in his system, his purple eyes moved over to the sleeping naked girl who was Sally. Yes they had sex while thinking about the plan and in front of Flash. Sergio sighed and got up.

"What was I thinking?" he said to himself "Bloody hormones, I have to do something to stop this plan"

He put his clothes back on, they weren't using condoms so no doubt that Sally will get pregnant in a few weeks…just like she planned. He looked over towards the floor in the corner and he saw Flash curled up into a ball with a tear stained face while sleeping.

Sergio took Flash in the dead of the night and he was planning to take him back to Amy but he doesn't know what Sally is gonna do. He kneeled down at Flash a shook him gently on his shoulder "Wake up"

Flash woke up and he turned his green eyes at Sergio. He started to cry and started to move away "You and the mad lady have scared me for life"

Sergio's ears flattened at that, he felt really guilty about what he did and Sally is just sick in the head "I'm sorry…I really am, I plan to take you back to your mother and father as soon as I can"

Flash didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and tears kept falling. What he saw will haunt him forever and it will never go. Flash started to get the hiccups "Just take me home, I want my mommy"

Sergio nodded "Of course, I'll take you home now…but you have to be quiet"

Flash nodded as he wiped his eyes since that Sally was still sleeping. Flash took hold of Sergio's hand and they quietly left the apartment. Sally woke up with a groan and a grin. She was really satisfied about what happened last night. She prays to get pregnant so she can get Sonic back.

She then noticed that Sergio and Flash were gone. Her anger boiled at this, he betrayed her "SERGIO WHERE ARE YOU!?"

/

Sergio and Flash were walking down the street which Flash knew very well, it was the street that he lived on. He then saw someone familiar, he had a huge smile on his face as he released Sergio's hand and used his speed to run up to that person "UNCLE TAILS! AUNTIE CREAM!"

Tails and Cream turned round and saw Flash running up to them, Flash jumped and pulled them both into a hug. Sergio smiled slightly at that as he slowly walked up.

"Flash what are you doing away from home?" asked Tails "What are you up to?"

Flash knew he had to lie about this or something will go wrong "Umm I made a friend"

Cream saw that Sergio was walking up to them. Her brown eyes were full of confusion and wonder "Who are you?"

"I'm Sergio" he said "I saw him walking around on his own and he looked lost, i was gonna take him home to his mother and father but now since you're here, you can take over"

Tails nodded but something didn't seem right, Flash would NEVER leave the house without Amy or Sonic. He shook it off "Oh umm thank you, we'll take him home"

Sergio looked in Flash's eyes and smiled "You know Flash…you're a cute kid, I'll see you around" then he walked away

Tails and Cream looked at Flash firmly in the eyes "You didn't leave the house did you Flash?"

Flash started to sniffle and his tears came back "No…I got taken away again just for the night"

Cream picked up the hedgehog boy and pulled him into a hug to comfort him. Tails looked back in the direction that Sergio left "We have to tell Sonic and Amy what happened, they are most likely worried sick about him"

Cream started to flap her ears to lift herself off the ground while still holding Flash. Tails span his twin tails to look like a helicopter propeller and they took off to get to Sonic and Amy's.

/

Amy and Sonic woke up a tap on their bedroom window. Amy grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head "Bloody birds, tell them to bugger off Sonic"

Sonic rolled his eyes and he looked at the time, it was 9am in the morning. He got up and drew back the curtains and he jumped up in fright. He saw Tails and Cream flying at their window with Flash in Cream's arms. Sonic opened the window and they flew in "Guys what are you doing here?"

Amy pulled the pillow off her head and saw them "I thought Flash was in bed? What is he doing with you two?"

Cream placed Flash on the bed who was asleep "He found us walking down the road not too long ago"

Sonic picked up his little boy and placed him over his shoulder while he was sleeping "How? Last time I saw him was when he went to bed last night…But I know that Wolfie was barking slightly from outside"

Tails sat on the bed while Cream hooked herself onto his arm "Well the thing is…Flash was with someone claiming that he found Flash walking around on his own. But we all know that Flash would never leave the house without you or Amy"

Amy had a bad feeling. Her twin daughters were kicking away in her stomach like they know what she is feeling "Who was this person?"

"Well, he was a male. He was a white wolf with purple eyes and he likes to dress up in dull like colours like brown and black" said Cream

Amy's eyes went wide at that, her palms started to shake in fear "Was his name…Sergio by any chance?"

Sonic, Tails and Cream looked at her with confusion "How did you know?" asked Tails

Amy's eyes started to form into a glare and her hands turned into fists "Sergio is a thief, a liar, a cheater and…my ex-boyfriend from when I was fourteen"

**Mmm looks like Sergio isn't all bad OR is it just an act he is pulling? What will happen next I wonder? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	13. Frozen

**HELL YES! Im back after a week of torture . here is a new update, this will be a very fun chapter, enjoy**

Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Spikey and Knuckles are on kid duty today, their partners have gone shopping with Amy to help her get baby things for her unborn twin daughters. The guys are on their way to the park along with Wolfie who was Flash's husky puppy AND Jewel who was Destiny's husky puppy. They had to wrapped up warm today because since it is getting close to Christmas, the ground was covered in thick white snow.

"Alright kids, you be careful out there since its very icy" said Sonic with a smile and then he tore his eyes to Destiny "You be extra careful Destiny because of your wing"

Destiny's wing was still in a cast but she didn't need the wing brace anymore, she smiled up at Sonic as she cuddled Jewel by its neck "Yes Mister Sonic, I'll be careful"

Sonic rolled his eyes with a chuckle, Cream use to call him that when she was young. Flash took off Wolfie's lead and he started to roll about in the snow "Hey Flash let's build a snowman?" said Jake who was getting excited and he was doing little jumps with his feet

Flash nodded "Okay Jake lets go guys"

Hunter didn't really want to make one "Can I blow it up afterwards?"

Smoke smiled at that "Hell yeah! Can I help?"

Hunter didn't answer him and started to build it. The adult's sat on the bench that was close to the kids were and also the dogs that were happily chasing each other in the snow like they were playing tag. They started to have their own conversation "So Sergio is Amy's ex-boyfriend?" said Silver

Sonic nodded "Yeah, apparently that he use to date girls and steal their money"

Spikey nodded "Yeah he has a criminal record for stealing, been to jail about five times in a year"

Sonic was surprised at that, been the jail 5 times in one year "But I just wanna know what was he doing with Flash"

Knuckles shrugged "Well you did say that Flash never leaves the house without you or Amy"

Shadow folded his arms and he closed his eyes "Well rabbit girl did say that Flash told her he was taken during the night. Maybe he is working for someone or with someone"

The guys knew he had a point. He could be with someone but who? Silver's eyes started to turn a sky blue colour, he was receiving a vision. The last time he had one was months ago when he found the location where Flash and Destiny were being kept.

Spikey shook him "Silver? You alright man?"

Silver's eyes then returned to that golden brown colour "Sorry, just at another vision. Haven't had one of these for a few months?"

"What did you see?" asked Sonic "What was it about?"

"I saw…an embryo" he said "I know for a fact that it belongs to none of us"

They nodded "Then who does it belong to?" said Shadow "My wife doesn't want another one or anything"

Silver started to have a glare on his face "It belongs to _her_"

Sonic knew what that meant, that means that Sally is pregnant but who is the father to that baby? "Who is the unlucky guy to get her knocked up?" laughed Knuckles "Must be out of his mind"

"Looks like he was FORCED to do it" Silver said "It belongs to know other that the guy that returned Flash…Sergio"

Then they were cut off by a huge boom that was near them, they had their eyes wide "YES WE BLEW UP THAT SUCKER!"

Hunter and Smoke done a fist pumped while Jake, Flash and Destiny cheered and laughed. Hunter and Smoke blew up their snowman. The adults sweat dropped. Wolfie and Jewel were barking…in anger.

Sonic and Knuckles ran up to the puppies that were barking near the woods. The kids were too busy playing to take notice of them. Sonic used his speed to run into the woods to see where the dogs were barking. Knuckles put the puppies on their leads to prevent them from running off.

Sonic stopped running to an open snow meadow, he saw nothing curious but then he heard a groan next him. Sonic's face showed concern and worry "Hey are you alright?"

The figure looked up at the blue hedgehog with his purple eyes, it was Sergio! "Hey your my fiancés ex-boyfriend…you're Sergio"

Sergio nodded but he had no strength to get up "Yeah and you are the fastest hedgehog alive…Sonic the hedgehog"

"What happened to ya?" he said as he carefully pulled Sergio to his feet only for him to grunt in pain

Sergio hissed in pain. He had a busted lip, a broken tail and twisted ankle "I'm sorry for doing this, I took Flash because I got asked to"

Sonic knew it was Sergio that took his son but he needed more to his story "Basically what happened was that I met that mad woman that everyone talks about. She told me about her plan"

Sonic's eyes looked into Sergio's purple eyes "What plan?"

Sergio took a deep breath and started to shake in fear "She told me to get Flash so we could have…sex in front of him"

Sonic felt his anger boil in his veins, his heart was picking up a quick pace "YOU WHAT!? YOU HAD SEX IN FRONT OF MY SON!?"

Sergio knew that was coming "That's not all, she wanted me to get her pregnant so she can pretend it's yours to get you back…the reason why I got banged up was because I took Flash away from her and to find you to return him"

Sonic shook his head in anger "Where is she?"

"She ran north after she beat me up, I couldn't hit her back because she is a girl" he said

Sonic nodded "Right, I'll go and find her. You got back towards the park and my friends should be there"

Sergio nodded "Thanks, you know…you're not as bad as Sally said you were"

Sonic saw him start to limp away while he ran north to find that horrible female that he once called the love of his life.

**Looks like Sergio was putting on an act, he really is a nice person but what will Amy say about all this? Lets hope Sally loses her devil child, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	14. Too Early

**A new chapter is here, hmm lets see what Amy thinks about all of this and what will she do when she sees Sergio again, lets find out**

Amy was putting away her new clothes for the twins in their new room. Sonic finished the room a few days ago and it was MUCH bigger than Flash's when he was a baby. The walls were a baby pink colour with hot pink hearts on them, soft pink carpet which is gently on your feet. There were 2 wardrobes next to the window which had hot pink curtains, a changing table on the other side of the room. And right in the centre of the room were 2 cribs which were white which both had a mattress with a pink pillow and a pink blanket.

Amy sighed at the room "Soon my little angels will be here" she said as she rubbed her baby bump which the twins were kicking against her. Amy opened the shopping bag and pulled out 2 matching frilly dresses with matching white tights and little red shoes. She found the outfits so cute and adorable and had to buy them.

Sonic and Amy did have trouble picking out names BUT they wanted girl names that weren't common much anymore and they both decided on Charissa and Carla. Amy loved those names very much and she suggested that when the first girl is born, she shall be called Charissa.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, she walked out the baby's room and went downstairs with a slight struggle since Amy is now 7 and a half months pregnant. She opened the door and she gasped at who it was. There stood Sergio with crutches, his broken tail wrapped up in a cast and with 2 stitches in his lip "What are you doing here Sergio? I said I never wanted to see you ever again"

Sergio frowned at her "Just here me out…please"

Amy glared at him with pure anger "GIVE ME A REASON!" she yelled "I'M PREGNANT AND I DON'T WANT ALL THIS STRESS!"

Sergio flinched at her outburst; he used his crutches to help him get inside her house and out of the snow. He sat down in one of her arm chairs while she sat opposite him with her arms folded while glaring his way "What do you want?"

Sergio's purple eyes looked into her green ones "Sally is up to no good, Sonic found me in the woods like this"

Amy looked him over and she had to admit that he didn't look too good "So I'm guessing she beat the crap out of you?"

He nodded "Yes because I returned Flash to your friends that rabbit and fox couple-"

"YOU STOLE MY LITTLE BOY!?" she yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Sergio shook his head "I'm sorry, Sally forced me to do it and she made me do _you know what_ in front of him"

Amy's words wouldn't come out of her throat, she felt sick "You could have told her no"

"LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!" he yelled as he looked at his injuries "I DON'T KNOW WHY I AGGRED TO IT BUT I DID THANKS TO MY BLOODY HORMOES!"

Amy's anger started to build up and her twins were kicking like crazy in her stomach during her anger "SHE IS A SICK AND TWISTED FEMALE WHO CANT BE TRUSTED AND YET YOU PICKED _HER_ TO HAVE SEX WITH!"

"IF YOU MUST KNOW LITTLE MISS PINKY, SHE MADE ME GET HER PREGNANT SO SHE CAN GET SONIC BACK!"

Amy just glared at him, she doesn't care that Sally is pregnant with her ex's kid "THAT WONT HAPPEN, SONIC LOVES ME AND OUR SON VERY MUCH!"

Sergio knew that he had to make her shut up somehow, he knew one way but she is not gonna like it…one bit. He couldn't control his anger and this was what he done to her when she broke it off with him. He got up with his crutches and he used them, the crutches pushed Amy to the ground hard.

Amy's eyes shot open with pain in her back and stomach area and then all of a sudden…she felt a popping sound, water began to leak out her area "Yo-You broke my waters"

Sergio realised what he has just done, he totally forgot she was pregnant and now she is gonna be at risk and so are her daughters. Amy started to cry from the pain all over her body "Oh god, I'm sorry Amy"

Amy glared at him with tears rolling down her face "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY GIRLS ARE GONNA BE PREMATURE THANKS TO YO-AHHHHH!"

Sergio didn't know what to do; he knew that he had to get help but how?

/

Sonic was running through the woods to find Sally, while he was running he saw her throwing up by a tree. Sonic looked at her with a glare on his face "Being pregnant isn't fun is it?"

Sally gasped as she turned round, her blue eyes looked into his green ones, and she grinned at him "It's fun being pregnant…with your child Sonic"

"CUT THE CRAP!" he yelled at her "I met the person who knocked you up because you forced him to. You aren't very good with plans are you Little Miss Princess"

Sally just frowned "I guess not"

"You need to learn when to stop, go back home or risk going back to jail" he said "I have a family now and I'm gonna get married in a few months. I'm taken now and you have to move on"

Sally didn't say a word but she knew he was right, he has a family of his own and he gonna get married soon "You're right, I guess I should stop now. I'll do anything than go back to prison"

Sonic smiled at her "You're a princess and you'll find someone el-"

"SONIC!" yelled a voice, Sonic looked up and there was Silver hovering above him "You have to go home and fast"

Sonic had a concern look on his face "Why? What's wrong?"

Sally's ears perked up at this information "Its Amy, she has gone into early labour…I saw it through my vision, I'll bring Flash later to the hospital"

Sally gritted her teeth, so that's how Silver found Flash and Destiny a few months back. Sonic didn't say another word, he ran out of the forest while Silver flew not far behind him. Sally shifted her feet in the snow "This is my entire fault" she said while a tear ran down her face.

**Uh oh this isn't good, Amy is in early labour :o lets hope she will be alright, man Sergio has some anger problems and looks like Sally is now seeing what she is doing wrong in life, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	15. Charissa And Carla

**Ahhh what the hell, I'll do 2 chapters tonight since I have nothing better to do, lets see what is gonna happen at the hospital**

Sonic burst through the hospital doors and ran up to the reception to ask where Amy was since Amy wasn't there when he arrived at the house but Sergio was gone. Once he got the information since he was fast on his feet, he was on the 25th floor in 2 seconds. He opened the door that was 43 on it…it was the same room that Flash was born in. Sonic saw his pink fiancé lying in the bed with tears rolling down her face; she didn't have her baby bump anymore "Amy…what happened?"

Amy pulled her face from her hands and looked up at Sonic with tears "Sergio came over, we were fighting…he lost control and he hurt me and my waters broke"

Sonic's ears went flat against his head, he also had tears in his eyes "I'm sure it was just an accident Amy…are Charissa and Carla okay? Did they make it?"

Amy nodded with a frown "Yes but only just, they are in critical condition…They're are so small Sonic, I've never seen anything so fragile in all of my life"

Sonic really wants to see his little girls but he can't leave Amy alone without anyone "I'm guessing they are in the intensive care unit?"

"Yes…You wanna see them?" she asked with a frown "Crystal said we can see them anytime we like while they are getting all the help they need"

Sonic would have guessed that Amy had a c-section since it's a difficult birth to have twins. He carefully picked her up in his arms while crying out tears. Sonic followed the directions on the walls to the unit.

Once they got there, they looked through the glass window and inside held 2 small baby hedgehogs that were in a crib with a plastic cover over the top, they also had tubes and wires all over their bodies. Sonic looked over at his little girls with tears. Both girls had sky blue fur with light pink tips on their quills which were slightly flat but spiked at the same time and the 3 bangs on their heads were fully pink. They both had slightly tan arms and muzzle and they both had their mother's nose…They were so gorgeous. "Oh Amy…They're beautiful"

Amy smiled through her tears "I know…Crystal said that their lungs aren't formed properly, they are underweight and they can only be fed by a feeding tube"

Crystal come out of the room and smiled sadly at them, she no longer had her bump either. She had her baby a few weeks ago, hers came early too "Charissa and Carla will be just fine Amy, Would you like to go in and bond with them?"

Sonic nodded "Yes please, I need to at least hold them once if they don't survive"

Crystal left the hedgehog couple be and left for her office. Sonic and Amy both walked into the room that had their 2 babies inside. Sonic took off the plastic cover and picked up one of his little girls who was slightly smaller than her other sister "This is Carla isn't it?"

Amy nodded while she carefully held Charissa "Yes, she is more at risk than her twin because the cord was round her neck and like I said before, she is underweight"

Sonic was being extra careful with her because of the tubes and wires on her body. Carla started to move slightly and Sonic kept hold of her before something goes wrong. Then all of a sudden her eyes flung open and she started to bling her eye lashes, her eyes were jade-green just like Amy's.

"Hey Ames, she has your eyes" smiled Sonic at Amy "What colour does Charissa have?"

Amy giggled slightly at Charissa's eyes colour "They are your colour Sonic"

Charissa and Carla are identical twins but the only way they can tell them apart is their eye colour which they thank the lord for. They knew that they are gonna be just fine, they knew that they couldn't let Flash see his new sisters like this. "Ames we can't let Flash see them like this…it'll break his heart"

Amy nodded at that. Ever since Flash found out about him having 2 sisters, he has been excited and he wanted to meet them so badly "How? I phoned up everyone to say that the twins have arrived and they are bringing thier kids too"

Sonic looked over at the twin's heart monitors and they are growing strong all of a sudden. For premature babies they have strong hearts, Amy and Sonic placed the girls back into the plastic cribs when Charissa and Carla fell asleep. Sonic pulled Amy into his arms and they just sat their listening the heart monitors beeping and it sent them to sleep.

/

Sally was slowly walking through the woods where Sonic had left her. She knew getting pregnant was a stupid idea, she hated herself for what she did. She doesn't need forgiveness at all. She was on her way back to where she came from. Knothole. She is a princess and they shouldn't be cruel or nasty towards people, they should be kind and caring towards others.

"Sonic's right" she said to herself "Being pregnant isn't fun at all and I need to stop being cruel"

She then stopped while staring at the snowed up ground "I have to apologise to everyone"

"You will not" said a male's voice, Sally turned round and there stood Sergio "You will not say sorry to them"

Sally started to get scared at his voice tone "Why not? I was mean to them for years"

Sergio threw his crutches to the ground and limped up to her with a firm glare "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! YOU ARE THE MOTHER TO MY KID SO YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!"

Sally stepped back from him, now she knows what it feels like to be the victim. She knew one thing…Sergio was the bad guy all along, she knew he looked familiar all those years ago when Flash was born, she met him in prison and people told her that he was VERY controlling towards woman, he would try and take advantage of them at the same time…that was the same treatment Amy got

"Fi-fine" she stuttered "Wh-what do you want to do?"

Sergio grinned at her "Let's go and pay a nice visit to my previous ex-girlfriend who has recently had my daughter"

Sally didn't wanna go but she had no choice as she followed him, she knew that she was being watched so it didn't scare her. Sergio's previous ex-girlfriend was Amy's midwife…Crystal the rabbit.

**Awwww lets hope the twins will make it :'( and omg Sergio is the REAL villain in this…SHOCKER! And he has a daughter with Crystal :o oh dear, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	16. Little Miracles

**A new update is here, lets see what will everyone think about what happened to Amy's daughters and will they make it through the night? Lets find out**

Sonic and Amy couldn't leave their twin daughters alone since they have grown attached to them, even though it is heart breaking to see. Charissa and Carla were sleeping with slight difficulty because of their breathing. One of the nurses told them that Carla might lose her eye sight considering that she has more complications that her sister, Carla might need glasses in the far future.

Amy sighed as she looked at her youngest "I can't believe she might lose her eye sight, I don't want that to happen"

Sonic placed an arm over her shoulder and gently rubbed it "What's done is done Ames, glasses or not. Carla will still look beautiful just like her mother"

Amy blushed at his words, she looked over at Charissa who was now awake to look around her. The nurse said that she will receive breathing difficulties if she is stressed or running for long periods of time.

A knock was heard at the door, Sonic got up and opened it. Everyone was standing outside along with Flash who doesn't understand what's going on "Daddy? Why is everyone sad?"

Sonic picked up Flash in his arms with a sad smile "Well little man, mommy had the babies early"

Flash had a huge smile on his face "Really? Can I see them?"

Sonic frowned at him "Flash, your new sisters aren't looking so good…They might die tonight because of the complications they have"

Flash looked confused, he looked over at his mother and walked up to her "Mommy can I see them?"

Amy looked down at him, she picked him up so he can see his twin sisters. He looked at them with his ears flat "Why do they have them things on them mommy?"

Amy's tears began to form in her eyes "It's to help them survive…We hope they survive the night"

Flash didn't want his new sisters to die. Charissa and Carla looked at their new brother with interest with those green eyes they have. Flash place his hands on the plastic covering and he closed his eyes "Please live for your best brother ever…umm what are they called?"

"Charissa and Carla" said Sonic as he walked over to them "But since you are too little to pronounce them…You can give them a nickname"

Flash thought it over and he thought of some great ones "For short I'll call Rissa and Car-Car"

Charissa and Carla done a small smile up at him like they agree with him. Flash knew his sisters will make it…they just have to.

/

Everyone else was being quiet outside the intensive care unit, Rouge was snuggling against Knuckles, he knew she wanted to tell him something "Rouge? What's wrong?"

She looked over at Destiny who was having a quiet talk with Smoke, Jake and Hunter. She pulled him up and took him at the other end of the hallway "I need to tell you something…I should have told you months ago"

Knuckles took hold of her arms and looked into her eyes "What?"

Her ears went flat and her eyes went down to the floor, she couldn't dare to look at him in the eyes "I had a miscarriage five months ago"

Knuckles looked shocked at this "You kept this a secret…FROM ME!"

Rouge flinched at his outburst and tears formed "I'm sorry, with everything that was going on…I couldn't, I was so scared about how you would react"

Knuckles was both upset and angry. Angry about that she didn't tell him that she was pregnant and upset cause she lost it…Then an idea clicked in his mind, he doesn't guard that big emerald for nothing "I think I know a way to get that baby back"

Rouge looked up at him with confusion "What are you talking about Knuckie?"

He grinned "I don't guard the Master Emerald for nothing"

"You mean…we can get the baby back?"

He nodded "We can give it a try and if it fails…we can try again"

Rouge smiled at that thought, why didn't she think of that before? "I guess we can give it a tr-"

She was then cut off by a strange feeling going on round her stomach, her whole body began to glow. Knuckles shield his eyes by the light and so did everyone else in the hall. Rouge noticed that her belly was getting bigger…the glow faded away.

Rouge looked down at her belly and she ran a hand down it…something moved inside "OH MY GOD…IM PREGNANT! MY BABY IS BACK INSIDE ME!"

The Master Emerald granted her wish, Rouge has gotten her baby back. Everyone looks very shocked at that. Rouge looks roughly 6 months pregnant, one of the nurses looked slightly stunned "Umm would you like an ultraso-"

"OH BOY DO I!" she cheered as she gave Knuckles a big kiss on the lips as she dragged him to the ultrasound room with the nurse slowly following after them in a trance.

**Looks like Rouge was abit TOO excited XD lol but hey she got her baby back thanks to the Master Emerald, I thought I would add that moment in there, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	17. Young Love

**Hey guys, this will be my last update of this year and a new chapter will be up round the New Year, Merry Xmas you filthy animals…And a happy New Year XD (Home Alone quote)**

It's been a month since Charissa and Carla were born and everyone was happy because they survived throughout that month and are now strong enough to go home. Amy and Sonic each held a twin on the way home, Flash has changed his mind about having siblings. He was worried that his parents will forget about him and take attention from his new sisters.

When the hedgehog family arrived home, Sonic and Amy placed Charissa and Carla in their basket cribs in the living room while Flash went up to his room with a glum look on his face "I hate them already"

He sat on his bed and cuddled Mr Bunny, he didn't know that having siblings can lead to jealousy. Someone then knocked on the door, Flash's blue years twitched at the noise and the door opened and it was his mother "Flash? What's the matter?" asked Amy, Wolfie also followed her up the stairs and he jumped on Flash's bed and curled up next to him

"Flash talk to me" said Amy with concern in her eyes "Is this about your baby sisters?"

Flash didn't say anything to her but sighed. Wolfie whined at him as he placed his head in his lap to comfort him "Sweetie are you worried that our attention will go to them?"

Flash only nodded with some tears coming down his face "You'll forget all about me"

Amy pulled her boy into her arms as she rubbed his back "We'll never forget you Flash, it's just me and your dad have to look after Charissa and Carla since they are just new-borns. They need me and your dad to look after them till they get a little bigger"

Flash took this in "So you'll never forget me?"

Amy giggled at him "Of course not, we just won't have time to play with you or anything since your sisters might have something wrong with them…But if it's bothering you that much, do you wanna spend the night at Destiny's tonight?"

Flash's cheeks began to go red, he gulped "Bu-But she's a gi-girl"

"Flash, Rouge and I think you are both in love with each other" she smiled "Plus I think you can use a friend since Destiny will have a sibling soon as well"

Flash smiled at her "When am I going?"

"Your father is gonna run you there, I've already called her and she will be expecting you shortly-"

"Ready to go little man?" chucked Sonic as had Flash's backpack over his shoulder with his night things. He also had Wolfie's lead in his hand

Flash smiled at his dad "Yeah I'm ready" Wolfie jumped off the bed and sat in front of Sonic so he could put his lead on. Wolfie wouldn't go anywhere without his master Flash. Flash jumped on his dad's shoulders while Sonic picked up Wolfie and left the house.

Amy went back downstairs to check on Charissa and Carla she saw that they were both sleeping away in their basket cribs. She sat on the sofa with a smile and a sigh "Joys of having children"

/

Rouge was sitting at the Master Emerald alter to wait for Sonic and Flash. She rubbed her pregnant stomach; she was still in shock that the Master Emerald granted her wish to have her baby back. She found out that she is having another girl. Which Knuckles and Rouge decided to call her Angel since the angels have blessed them.

Destiny flew up to her mother holding her bear "Mommy when is Flash getting here?"

Rouge giggled at her "He should be here soon sweetie, where is Jewel?"

Destiny then saw her dog ran up to her. Jewel wasn't a black and white husky, she was a brown and white husky with big brown eyes "There she is mommy-"

"DESTINY!" yelled a voice, Destiny turned round and saw Flash running up to her. Sonic took off Wolfie's lead and ran off to play with Jewel "I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

Destiny laughed as she gave him a hug, Rouge looked over her Sonic "Hey Big Blue, how are those twins of yours?"

Sonic smiled at her "They are doing much better now that they are finally home, I'll pick the boys up tomorrow afternoon"

Rouge nodded "Yep that's fine, since Destiny needs to get her wing checked since the cast is now off"

Sonic said bye to the kids and left to help Amy with their new-borns. Rouge looked over the kids playing tag "MAKE SURE YOU ARE IN BEFORE DARK KIDS!" she yelled

"OKAY MOMMY!" yelled Destiny as she sat at the alter with Flash, Rouge pressed her hand on the palm scanner at the bottom on the stairs of the alter, they lifted up so she can walk inside. Destiny and Flash looked over at their pets chasing each other "I wonder what happened to that mad woman?"

Flash shrugged his shoulders "No idea, she hasn't done anything bad for ages" he said, He couldn't help himself by he grabbed hold of Destiny's hand, she blushed at his action.

She knew being in love at this age was far too young. But she got told that you can be in love at any age and she was gonna take that chance "Flash, you know I like you right?"

Flash looked into her aquamarine eyes with his lime-green ones "Yeah and I like you too, you are my best-friend"

She gulped with a red face "Can we…umm kiss?"

Flash was speechless, Destiny wants to kiss him…they are both 5 years old and they are gonna get their first kiss. He started to go red "Umm I guess so"

They were both slightly nervous, they both started to lean in so slowly. Their hearts were beating so fast with nervousness and love. Then their lips touched, their eyes were wide…it felt weird to them and after a split second they pulled away from each other and both went "EWWWW!"

"YUCK THAT'S GROSS!" gagged Destiny as she was wiping her lips "How can grownups like that?"

Flash couldn't agree more "Now I have cooties"

They both couldn't look at each other in face because they both have blushing red faces and…big smiles on their faces.

**AWWWWW there is the first kids guys, and like little kids they HATE it XD least we all know that Charissa and Carla are now at home and strong enough, next chapter will be abit dark and full of evil, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	18. Earning Her Keep

**SURPRISE!**

Sally was walking with a frown on her face. Sergio has been very horrible towards her and yet she is pregnant with his child all because she wanted revenge. Her belly was starting to show where her baby was growing, she found out she was having a girl which she was happy about but will she make a good mother? "What should I do? I wont make a good mother at all"

"I wouldn't say that" said a voice

She turned and there stood Amy with a twin baby stroller. It has been a few months since Sally last saw Amy, she was shocked that Amy spoke to her "What do you mean? Look at what I have done to you and Sonic"

Amy sat on the bench, she patted the space next to her so Sally can sit with her. Sally looked into the stroller and saw the twin girls were asleep "They are cute by the way…How do you do it?"

Amy carefully picked Carla and held her out to Sally "Here, you hold her like this" Amy placed Carla in Sally's arms, she started to panic slightly. Amy giggled and helped her right "You just have to support her head"

Sally did what Amy told her and Carla was still sleeping in Sally's arms. Amy picked up Charissa and held her "It takes practise, when I first found out I was pregnant with Flash I was scared too"

Sally looked at Amy and she was getting interested in Amy's story, she continued to listen "I didn't know what to do" Amy said "I have never looked after a baby before but my mother instincts took over when Flash arrived…no one is ready to be a mother until her baby arrives"

Carla woke up with her big jade eyes as she looked at Sally and then her mother. She knew that she was safe because her mother was here. Sally looked worried "What do I do? She's looking at me"

Amy giggled "Of course she is, she is wondering who you are" Charissa then opened her lime green ones as she looked at her mom and began to smile "Carla is a very strange one, she takes her time to see if she likes someone"

Carla began to smile up at Sally and started to giggle up at her. Sally was shocked that this baby liked her "She likes me?"

Amy smiled with a nod "Looks like it"

"I heard they were born early" she frowned "Its all my fault"

Amy placed Charissa back into the stroller, she took Carla off Sally's hands and placed her back into the stroller. She went into the baby bag and pulled out 2 bottles of milk and handed them to her daughters and they drank away on their own. Amy looked at Sally "Its not your fault, it was Sergio's…he has always been abusive to me so I saw it coming" she said "And now its you who is stuck with the consequences"

Sally began to cry at everything she had done to Amy and Sonic, she kidnapped Flash and Destiny, Sergio took Flash and had sex in front of him with Sally. What kind of person was she? "I still don't deserve this baby"

"Sally listen to me" she began "People can change their ways, the past is in the past…you gotta let it go, now you coming with me"

Sally wiped her eyes and looked at Amy with confusion "Umm where?"

"Hold on" she pulled out her cell phone and made a call. Sally waited for a few minutes and then she hung up "Its all settled after some convincing"

"What about?"

She grinned at Sally as she took hold of the baby stroller "You are coming to stay with me"

/

Flash was playing out in the garden playing with Wolfie, his husky puppy. Wolfie handed Flash his ball, he got on his front paws and wagged his tail. Flash and Wolfie were playing catch "GO GET IT BOY!" he said as he threw the ball, Wolfie ran and caught the ball with a jump

Sonic came out into the garden with a washing basket. Amy put him in charge of cleaning the house while she was gone, he took off the clothes on the washing line and placed the wet ones on the line. He sighed at what Amy told him just now.

Sally Acorn is staying here

He is worried about if she was planning something while she's here, he folded the dry clothes and placed them into the basket "If she does one thing to my family then she's out of here"

"HEY DADDY!" yelled Flash with glee "Can you come and play now?"

He chuckled at his little boy "Sorry buddy I cant right now, why don't you go and wait for mommy? She should be back soon"

Flash smiled with a nod "Okay daddy" he then used his speed and ran inside to wait for his mom. Then the door opened and Amy walked in with the twins "RISSA! CAR-CAR!"

He ran up to his little sisters and kissed each of their foreheads, the girls giggled at their brother's lips on their little heads "Hi mommy"

Amy kissed under his bangs "Hello my little prince, is daddy outside?"

He nodded "Yeah he's hanging the clothes out"

"Alright then, I just to talk with him" she said and then she smiled at the person behind Flash "Why don't you get the twins out Sally?"

Flash froze at what his mom has just said, Amy left to go outside to talk to Sonic. Sally looked down at Flash with a small smile "Hey Flash" she said as she went to get the babies out but she got stopped

"NO!" yelled Flash, he ran up to get his sisters out himself "THEY ARE MY SISTERS! I PROMISE TO PROTECT THEM!"

Sally was stunned at his sudden outburst. She only wanted to help out if she is gonna stay here "I just wanna help Fla-"

"NO!" he yelled again, Charissa and Carla were in his little arms and they slightly scared of their brothers yelling "YOU CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY!" he said

Sonic and Amy came in when they heard yelling. Sonic rushed and took his daughters from Flash's arms. The girls held onto their dad's chest fur for comfort about what they are seeing "Flash what's going on in here?" he asked

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" he cried as he pointed at Sally

"Flash, she is staying here for a while" Amy said as she picked him up "She's having a baby and is trying to get away from Sergio, she has nowhere to go. Please understand? She is very sorry about everything"

Flash started to choke on his tears, they started to escape his eyes. He pushed his face into his mother's chest and cried, she started to rub his quills to comfort him "Shh its okay" but he kept crying "I'll go and try and put him down for a nap" she then left to go upstairs to try and get Flash to sleep.

Sonic then looked at Sally with a serious look, he held his young twin daughters close to his chest for protection. Sally gulped at his look "If you ever do anything out of line or harm my kids, you will be out got it?"

Sally quickly nodded at him "Umm where will I sleep?"

"The couch is a pull out sofa bed" he said "The only thing you will do here is to look for a place of your own" he said again "I'm gonna lay some rules here"

Sally nodded again

"Rule number one: You will help Amy with dinner" he then put up 2 fingers "Number two: Help with the house work" 3 fingers "Number 3: Play with the kids including Flash if we are busy" 4 fingers "Number four: We will be keeping an eye on you" finally 5 fingers "Number five: Behave yourself"

Sally knew he was serious about all of this, she didn't blame him. She nodded "Okay…can I help with anything right now?"

"Just cleaning the floors and that's all that's left" he said, he place Charissa and Carla in their baby bouncers. They giggled while they were bouncing "I'll do the kitchen while you do the carpets in every room"

She nodded and went to work to earn her keep.

**Looks like Sally has turned into one guilty person, she is having a baby and she is hiding from Sergio, I wonder where he could be? I hope that Flash will like Sally soon**


	19. Angel The Echidbat

**Hi people :) how is your week end? Going to see Jurassic World soon I cant wait :D**

The next morning, Sally got up from the sofa bed with slight difficulty due to her growing stomach. She looked at the time and saw it was 7am. She got changed into her clothes she wore yesterday and went upstairs to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up, she washed her hair so it was all clean and healthy, she blow dried it and brushed it. She left the bathroom and went back downstairs.

"I guess I should make breakfast for everyone" she said "Then I can prove that I have changed"

She went into the kitchen to get out the stuff she needed. She got out the bread to make toast, bacon, sausages, hash browns and eggs. She got out the glasses, she poured orange juice Amy's and Sonic's glass. She poured the milk into Charissa's and Carla's bottles and heated them up slightly it hot water. She grabbed Flash's cup and also poured some milk into it.

"I better get started" she smiled "I hope they'll like it"

Then she started to make everyone's breakfast. She placed the bread into the toaster and waited for it to cook, she turned the stove on and put the bacon and sausages into the pan. She placed hash browns onto the tray and placed them into the over and she cracked the eggs onto another pan.

/

Flash woke up as he smelt the delicious aroma that got up his nose. He rubbed his eyes and got up, he left his room and ran downstairs to see who was cooking breakfast. He walked down the stairs and saw that Sally was doing breakfast. She got out the twins high chairs and placed a small plate with a piece of toast that was cut up into the 6 little bits and their bottles of milk, she then saw Flash "Oh morning Flash" she said with a small smile "You hungry?"

Flash slowly nodded but didn't say a word. He went and sat up the table to wait for his food, she placed the food onto his plate and handed it to him. He looked at it and it did look very good, he ate a bit of bacon and sighed in delight at the taste "It's good"

Sally was happy that Flash was enjoying his food "Is it alright if I get your sisters? They need their food too"

Flash nodded as he kept eating. Sally went upstairs to get the twins but she saw that Sonic and Amy were up to get them. Amy saw that Sally was in the doorway, she smiled at her "Morning Sally"

"Morning, breakfast is ready and Flash is already there" she said

Sonic held his two girls and looked at Sally weird "You cooked?"

She nodded "Yeah I wanna be helpful around the house if I'm gonna stay here"

Amy took Carla from Sonic and smiled at Sally "That's great, we'll be right down"

Sally left them to go down the stairs to have her breakfast. She wasn't really that hungry so she will just have a slice of toast. She looked at Flash as he finished his whole plate "Wow you must have been hungry?"

Flash looked at her with a smile "It was yummy, is it okay if I can get changed now?"

Sally nodded. She took his empty plate and placed it in the sink. Sonic and Amy came down with the girls that were now dressed. Both twins wore the same outfit but a different colour, Charissa had a purple dress on while Carla had pink.

Amy was impressed at the work and effort that Sally has put into "Wow Sal, this looks great"

"Has Flash had his fill?" Sonic asked since he still doesn't trust her

Sally nodded "Yes, he cleaned his whole plate. He took his juice upstairs while he's getting ready for school"

The phone rang, Sonic went and answered it

"Hello?...Hey Knuckles whats happening?…you're kidding, right now?...okay we'll be there soon"

Sonic placed the phone down, he looked at Amy and nodded "It's time"

Amy knew what that meant. Rouge is in labour.

/

Everyone got to the hospital apart from Sally who thought it would be awkward. Flash saw Destiny and ran up to her "Hey you doing okay?"

Flash and Destiny have been acting more shy after their first kiss a few months back. Destiny looked at him and hugged him tight "Mom is in pain and she wont stop screaming"

"Your mother will be fine" said Amy has got down her level "Angel is just giving her some pain so she can come out"

Destiny nodded in understanding. Then they noticed that the scream's were gone, Knuckles came out with tears rolling down his cheeks "Come here Destiny, you ready to meet your sister?"

Destiny nodded as Knuckles picked her up. He looked at the hedgehog family and smiled "You can in if you want to"

They all walked into the room and saw a tired looking Rouge holding a bundle in her arms. The baby was a reddish pink furred echidbat. She had large bat ears that were the same shade as her fur but she didn't have any bat wings, she had white tips on the end of her echidna quills, she also had her mothers tail. Her name was Angel the Echidbat.

"Aww she is so adorable" cooed Amy "Looks like Charissa and Carla have a new friend"

Angel opened her little eyes and they were the same shade as her father's. Destiny looked at her baby sister with wonder, it felt weird to her that she now has her own sibling like Flash does. Rouge looked at Destiny with a smile "You wanna hold your new sister sweetie?"

She nodded with a smile. Rouge sifted in the bed so her daughter could sit next to her, she gently placed Angel in her arms. Angel looked in her sister's eyes "She's looking at me"

Flash smiled up at his crush at this bond they are getting, it was same thing that his sisters done to him "Sure she is, Angel knows that you are her sister"

Angel gurgled at Destiny like she was very happy to meet her big sister at last "Hey Angel, I'm Destiny your pretty big sister. I'm gonna teach you how to apply fake make-up, dress up and how to find the perfect guy and"

As Destiny talked on. Flash did this to his little sisters too when they were born. Rouge giggled at her daughter "Okay little missy, that's enough out of you"

Destiny giggled also "Sorry mommy, too excited"

Knuckles took his new born and held her strongly in his arms. He thought he was gonna be alone for a long time but that all changed when he started to date Rouge and now he has 2 kids with her that he loves dearly "I still want a boy" he said

Rouge giggled with a grin "Look's the girls are the fastest swimmers"

Knuckles blushed at that, how embarrassing?

**Awww Angel is finally here :D Sergio will come back into it soon, im glad that Sally made breakfast for everyone but Sonic still doesn't trust her and I don't blame him, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	20. Returning

**Here is another chapter here, lets see what is gonna happen**

Sally gulped. She is nervous about what is gonna happen, today she is going out with the hedgehogs to see if they want her back as her friend and back into the group. She thinks that this a bad idea, she dragging behind the hedgehogs and Flash was with her. "You scared Miss Sally?" he asked, Flash has been starting to warm to Sally these past few weeks and has forgiven her "Its just my mommy and daddy's friends"

Sally slightly giggled at the young boy "I know…I'm just nervous that they wont accept me back"

Flash gently took Sally's hand into his own and smiled up at her "It's okay, they will accept you back. They will after they hear your story"

"Hey Amy, you told Flash is very smart" smiled Sally

Amy looked back with a laugh as she grinned up at Sonic "Well, he doesn't have his father's brains"

Sonic glared at Amy as he pushed the twins in the push chair "You are glad that I have the girls with me right now…they will protect me" he grinned "You will protect daddy wont you?"

Charissa and Carla giggled up at their dad with their pacifiers in their mouths and droll was coming out as they giggled. They made it to Knuckles Rouge's home on Angel Island. Tails made a teleporter for everyone so they can get on island with no problems.

Sally gasped at the slight of the island, she had never been to Angel Island before and it was very beautiful, she also saw the master emerald shrine in the centre. Flash let go Sally's hand and found Destiny and his other friends "DUDE!" he yelled as he got their attention

Destiny went red as she saw him, she squealed as she ran up and hugged him tightly, Flash was turning blue in the cheeks "Destiny…cant…breath"

Destiny let him go and blushed even more at him, she kicked the dirt with her foot "Sorry _Furasshu_"

Flash blinked with confusion, he looked at his other friends Smoke, Jake and Hunter. They were grinning his way "Umm what does that mean?"

"Dude, she said your name in Japanese" grinned Hunter "It's a little nickname she has made for you"

Flash went red as he looked at his crush. Destiny looked up at him with a smile "You like it?"

Flash smiled as he nodded his head "Yeah thanks…only you can call me that"

Rouge and Knuckles saw the others coming up. Angel was in Knuckles arms who was looking at everyone with her big purple eyes, Destiny flew up to her little sister and smiled down her "Hey Angel, how is my little sister today?"

Angel gurgled at her big sister as she held up her arms "Daddy, can I introduce her to my friends?"

Knuckles chuckled as he gently placed his youngest daughter in Destiny's arms "Okay but be careful with her, she is still pretty young"

"Okay daddy" then she left with Angel to play with the other kids

Amy and Sonic walked up to shrine with the twins. Sally gulped again, Knuckles and Rouge gasped when they saw Sally "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!?" yelled Rouge "GET HER OFF MY ISLAND!"

Amy shook her head at her "Rouge, let her explain" she said "She has been through enough, she doesn't need to be yelled at"

Sally smiled at the pink hedgehog gently. She came up to them with sadness "I am sorry what I did to Destiny, it was wrong. I just wanted revenge on Amy…I'm so sorry"

Knuckles grunted at her and then he saw her pregnant stomach "Guess you are stuck with the same problem Amy had with Flash"

Sally looked down at her form belly and giggled slightly "Yeah I am and it is my fault that this happened"

Amy then walked up and handed Sally a piece of paper "What's this?"

Sonic placed an arm around Amy's shoulder and grinned at Sally "It's a invitation to our wedding that's in a month's time"

Sally was shocked. She was invited to Sonic and Amy's wedding "Re-Really?"

Amy nodded "Of course, you are gonna have so much fun"

Rouge folded her arms with a glare "But how do we know she is planning something? For all we know she could place a bomb at the altar"

Sally felt hurt at that comment, she doesn't blame her if she feels that way "That's not gonna happen but I know something that you all don't. Sergio is planning something big but he wont tell me what it is"

"So that Sergio idiot is that baby's father?" said Rouge "You are one stupid bitch Sally, when will you learn?"

Sally sighed with a slight shrug "I guess I learnt my lesson when I found out that Sergio made Amy's waters break…it was all my fault that she almost lost her daughters from a premature birth"

The kids came running up to see what was going on. Destiny flinched when she saw Sally, she quickly hid behind her mother with her baby sister "What's she doing here mommy?" she whispered

"It's okay sweetie" she said "Me and daddy are gonna give her one chance to see if she has changed her ways"

The Master Emerald began to shine brightly, Knuckles ran up to the shrine to see what was going. His eyes went wide "Girls get inside with the kids"

"What's going on?" asked Sonic

The girls grabbed the kids, Rouge pressed the hand scanner and the stairs flew up and they quickly ran inside to hide. Knuckles looked back at Sonic with anger "It's that bastard who we thought we would never see again"

Sonic's eyes shrunk as he saw a great big ship fleet up in the sky "EGGMAN!" they yelled in anger

**Uh oh :O what does Eggman want? I found it cute when Destiny called Flash by his name in Japanese ^^ GO FLASTINY! XD XD XD review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
